Rich in Romance
by greenmayiel10
Summary: AU. a lie can sometimes get you out from unbearable circumstances.... but what if that lie would be the cause of your troubled heart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own this plot because I just kinda adopted this. But the characters really reminded me of HP ones.

Anyway I hope that I will read your reviews someday! This fic is kinda AU, so deal with it!

"'Mione! 'Mione, over here!"

I glanced in the direction of the familiar voice. When I spotted Luna Lovegood waving to me from outside the stable yard, I grinned from ear to ear. Dragging Crookshanks behind me by the reins, I hurried over to her.

"Luna! I didn't know you were coming today! It's so great to see you again!" I cried as I looped Crookshanks' reins around one of the rails and scrambled over the fence.

"It's so great to be back!" Luna said happily. After we threw our arms around each other in a large bear hug. I stepped back to look at Luna, to see that she hadn't changed a bit since last summer- same sparkling eyes, long blonde hair, and same infectious smile.

Luna's family had been spending their vacations at Briar Grangers, the resort where my father was head landscaper, since Luna and I were both nine. That's when we first met. Most of the kids who came to Briar Grangers with their parents were snobbish little brats, but Luna wasn't like that at all and we became instant best friends. Now we were seventeen, and our friendship had never wavered. It was hard seeing each other only during the summer, but the rest of the year we kept in touch with long letters and even longer phone calls.

"Listen," I said, glancing at my watch, "let's meet at the pool in about an hour ok? I have to exercise Crookshanks now, but when my shift is over, we can hang out for the rest of the afternoon." Luna nodded eagerly.

"Terrific! See you then,'Mione. We've got a lot of catching up to do!"

As she bounded off, I untied the ginger mare and sprang into the saddle. Gently nudging her sides with my heels, I urged her into a trot. As soon as we passed through the corral gate into the pasture beyond, I let Crookshanks have her head and she broke into a smooth canter. I leaned in close, savoring the feel of the warm breeze as it caressed my face.

When we had circled the pasture several times, I slowed Crookshanks to a walk, picking up one of the trails that led through the forest. It was peaceful and serene beneath the tall trees, and much cooler than out in the open. I loved the forest, but then, I loved everything about Briar Grangers. After all, it was the only home I'd ever known-I had lived there year-round since I was barely old enough to walk. From Memorial Day to Labor Day, the resort offered every imaginable luxury, including designer "cabins" that were more like mini-mansions, English riding stables, manicured golf courses, tennis courts, and an Olympic-size pool. It even had its own quaint little village where guests could patronize elegant shops and boutiques and attend concerts or shows at various theaters. There was also a ballroom where dances were held and a rec room where Briar Grangers' guests could play everything from Table Tennis to video games.

If it hadn't been for my father's job, I would never have set foot on these rolling acres, much less ridden any of the horses-Dad and I were hardly what you call rich.

In fact, my part-time stable job helped me earn some spending money. It also allowed me to add to my for college, since I whatever school I decided on.

Crookshanks whinnied and pricked up her ears as we emerged from the shelter of the trees into another pasture, where a series of jumps were strategically placed. Knowing how much the mare enjoyed jumping, I said,

"Let's go around the course, okay, girl?"

I didn't have to ask her twice. Crookshanks took off at a canter for the first jump, a two-barred gate, and as she sailed over it with plenty of room to spare, I laughed from the sheer joy of being airborne.

"Good girl!" I praised her, patting a silky shoulder.

We continued around the course, effortlessly taking jump after jump. The final obstacle, a hedge about four feet high, loomed ahead. Crookshanks and I had jumped that hedge many times before, but this time as we approached it, something suddenly flashed past us. It took only a split second, but it was enough to distract me and spook the mare. Instead of soaring over the jump, she swerved abruptly to one side, throwing me totally off balance. Before I knew what was happening, I hit the ground with a bone-jarring thud and Crookshanks galloped away.

I gingerly flexed both arms and legs, then felt myself all over and discovered to my relief that nothing was broken. Shaking my head to clear it, I slowly stood up, looking around for whatever frightened Crookshanks and caused my fall.

That's when I saw the other rider. Mounted on a big coal black horse named Sirius, he had just rounded the far end of the field at a full gallop and was racing towards me.

"You-you-you creep!" I yelled as he sped by. "What do you think you are doing?"

He slowed Sirius down, then turned and trotted back to me. "I'm riding which is more than I can ay for you," he said with a cocky grin. "Took a tumble, huh?"

For the first time, I got a good look at the guy. I'd never seen him before, but I knew his type too well. He was one of those snotty rich kids I couldn't stand, the ones who came to Briar Granger each summer and acted like they owned the place. Ok, he was more handsome than most, with all that thick untamable black hair and those bright emerald eyes, but that didn't make the slightest bit of difference to me.

I planted my fists on my hips. "You bet I did, and it's all your fault!" I said, glaring up at him. "Coming out of nowhere like that, you scared the daylights out of my horse, and she threw me!"

"Sorry about that. Are you ok?"

"If I am, it's no thanks to you," I snapped. "This happens to be the jumping pasture, not a racecourse. You should have read the rules and checked out the map before you came charging out here, spooking my horse and endangering my life!"

"I said I was sorry," the guy replied. "But maybe it wouldn't have happened if you'd been paying attention to what you were doing."

Was this guy for real? I stepped forward, shaking with anger.

"Where do you get off telling me what _I _should have been doing? _You're _the one who caused the accident, and I'm going to report you when I get back to the stable!"

"Is that so?" his green eyes twinkled. "What makes you queen of the hill? You own this place or something?"

"Maybe I do," I shot back.

"Yeah, right! Tell me another one." Laughing, he dug his heels into Sirius's sides, and as the big horse trotted off, the guy called over his shoulder, "See you around, little girl."

_Little girl!_ That was absolutely the last straw. He couldn't have been more than a year or two older than me, the spoiled brat! True, I wasn't all that tall, but my figure had filled out a lot that year, as my snug t-shirt and jeans clearly revealed.

Still fuming, I began trudging back to the stables. Crookshanks would probably get there long before I did, which meant that Hagrid, the head groom, and the other stable hands would be wondering what had happened to me. I only hoped none of them had told my Dad that the mare had returned without me. If he found out, he'd be a nervous wreck.

_And that would be your fault too, Mr. High-and-Mighty, _I thought grimly.

"See you around" the guy had said. Well, if I never saw him again, it would be too soon!

It took me a good twenty minutes to reach the stables, and sure enough, I found Crookshanks in her stall munching some hay while Hagrid rubbed her down.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw me.

"'Mione! Are you alright? We were really worried when Crookshanks came back on her own. Did she give you some trouble?"

"Not really. I mean, she threw me, but it wasn't her fault. You didn't tell Dad, did you?"

"Nope. You're a real good rider. No sense getting him all upset, at least not unless you didn't show up. So what happened?"

"Well, this obnoxious guy was racing Sirius in the jumping pasture, and…" when I had finished telling the whole story, Hagrid said, "That's a real shame. I let several new riders out today and it bugs the heck out of me when they don't obey the rules." He shook his head. "That kid you described, the one riding Sirius- I remember him. Never thought he'd caused any trouble, though. He was well-mannered, and real polite. Seemed to know his way around horses. The way he handled Sirius- well, I liked him."

Stroking Crookshanks' velvety nose, I said, "I guess he just knows how to make a good impression- but not on me. Believe me, Hagrid, I sure didn't see that side him."

Hagrid winked at me. "Maybe he was just flustered by running into a pretty young thing like you, 'Mione."

"Oh, Hagrid, get out of here!" I punched him playfully on the arm.

"Now, don't go getting all upset," he said with a chuckle. "Why can't you women ever take a compliment the way it's meant?"

I smiled shyly. "Thanks, Hagrid." Then I looked at my watch. "Oh, wow! I told Luna I'd meet her at the pool over an hour ago! I'd better make tracks."

"Go on. I'll finish up with Crookshanks here. Have fun, 'Mione."

Twenty minutes later, wearing my new turquoise bikini, I joined Luna at poolside.

"What kept you?" she asked, peering at me through her sunglasses. "I was beginning to think to wonder if my best friend had stood me up!"

I flopped down in the lounge chair next to hers. "No way. But I'm lucky I made it here at all. You would not _believe _what's happened since I since I saw you last. I might have been _killed!" _

Luna's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"I was taking Crookshanks over the jumps when this incredible jerk came barreling out of nowhere, scaring her to pieces. I fell off, and then this guy rode over and started making cracks. He was arrogant, _egotistical_, conceited and a total-"I fumbled for the right word, but all I could come up was "_creep!_"

Luna sighed. "Leave it to you to have a confrontation with one of Briar Grangers' brat pack the first week the resort opens." She rolled over onto her stomach. "So tell me. Was he cute?"

"Cute? You're asking me if the guy who almost caused my death is _cute_." I squawked.

"Yeah, that's what I'm asking."

I hesitated for a moment, and then said reluctantly, "I guess he was, if you go for a great body, black messy hair, and green eyes. But that's not the point. Cute or not, he's the absolute pits!"

"Hmmm…" Luna smoothed some suntan lotion onto her arms. "Black hair, great body, and green eyes. Sounds like a hunk to me. Maybe he didn't mean to be rude, 'Mione. Maybe what he said just came out that way."

I snorted. "Ha! That's a joke he's just your basic snotty rich kid."

"Hey, I resent that!" Luna swung around and sat up, frowning at me. "_I'm_ a rich kid."

"But you're different," I said, smiling. "You know I didn't mean you, Luna. You're not like the others. Sometimes I forgot that you're one of _them_." I waved a hand at the direction of the pool, where a bunch of teenagers were showing off their swimming technique and diving style.

"'Mione, not all wealthy people are snobs." Luna grinned. "Can I help it that I'm beautiful _and _rich?"

We both laugh. "Oh, you!" I said, flicking my towel at her. "Let's forget about Mr. High-and-Mighty, ok?"

"Whatever you say," she agreed. "Too bad Draco or Harry or Ron isn't here- I know you'd like _them._"

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Luna exclaimed. "Don't you pay any attention to all the letters I keep writing?"

"Of curse I do," I said quickly. But the truth was that Luna's letters were always so full of different boy's names that I'd stopped keeping track of them. "I just don't remember who's who. Refresh my memory."

"Harry, Draco, and Ron are only the cutest, most popular guys in the 7th yr. at Hogwarts, that's all. They're genuinely nice too, especially Harry."

"You dated all of them?"

"Just one of them, Ron." Luna began putting lotion on her legs. "I went out with Ron several times last year. I told you about it on the phone, remember?"

I nodded, but my memory was kind of vague.

"So who's the man of your life now?"

Luna shrugged. "I don't know. Ron hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet. So, I'm not quite sure."

I nodded and stood up. "I'm going to get a soda. You want anything?"

"A mineral water, I guess."

I wrinkled my nose. "Those things are so gross! Wouldn't you rather have something with tons of sugar?"

"And ruin my perfect figure?" Luna joked. "Are you kidding? I'll stick with the gross stuff."

"Ok. Be back in a few."

I headed for the snack bar at the far end of the pool. When I was about halfway there, I heard rowdy voices and pounding footsteps behind me. Before I could get out of the way, somebody rammed into me, shoving me to the edge of the pool. For a moment I teetered there, trying desperately to regain my balance, but it was no use. I feel in with a huge splash, letting out a shriek as the warm chlorinated water closed over my head and shot up my nostrils.

Furious and spluttering, I bobbed to the surface, ready to do battle with whoever had pushed me in.

"Hey, are you alright?" a male voice asked anxiously as I swam to the side of the pool.

My wet hair was hanging in my eyes, so I couldn't see who the voice belonged to at first. But when I brushed the sopping strands out of my face and looked up, I found myself staring into a pair of incredibly green eyes.

"_You_!" I gasped. "I don't believe this. It's _you _again!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, boy," the guy groaned. "Yeah, it's me again. Look, I'm really sorry-again. Are you ok?"

"Do I _look_ like I'm ok?" I snapped. "What is it with you anyway? First you almost make me break my neck, and now you try to drown me!"

"'Mione, what happened?" Luna cried, running over to me with a dry towel. "One minute you were walking, and the next-"she suddenly noticed the green eyed boy kneeling by the edge of the pool, and her face lit u. "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe this! What are _you _doinghere?" she squealed.

"Luna!" Green-Eyes quickly stood up and the two of them embraced. "I'm spending the summer here. What about you?"

"Me too. This is so cool! I didn't think I'd see you again until school started," Luna burbled happily. "This is going to be the best summer ever!"

Wondering if I had become invisible, I said loudly, "_Excuse me_ I hate to break this touching reunion, but-"

"Oh, 'Mione, this is my friend Harry," Luna interrupted, beaming. "You know-the guy I was just telling you about. Isn't it amazing?"

It sure was. "_This_ is Harry?" I gasped.

"We've already met," Harry told Luna with a sheepish grin at me. I gave him a scowl in return.

"You have?" Luna looked confuse. "But how and when?"

Still clinging to the side of the pool, I said, "This is the creep who made Crookshanks throw me today!"

Luna's jaw drooped. "You're kidding! I can't believe Harry would do such a thing."

"I didn't do it on purpose," Harry insisted. "Your friend here-"

"'Mione" Luna supplied. Before he could continue, she turned to me. "Why don't you come out of the pool, 'Mione, so I can introduce you properly?"

"I have no interest in being introduced," I said huffily as I edge toward the nearest ladder and climbed out. "Two close encounters in one day is two too many!"

"Come on, 'Mione, be a sport," Luna wheedled. "Harry is one of the good guys, honest. And he's sorry, right?"

He nodded. "Very."

I snatched the towel from Luna's hand and began drying myself off. "Sorry doesn't cut it. Roughhousing around the pool is very dangerous! What if you'd dumped some little kid who doesn't know to swim into the water?"

Harry sighed. "I don't blame you for being mad, but it was an accident. My buddy and I were playing Frisbee, and he threw the thing too far. I was running to catch it when I bumped into you."

I kept on glaring at him, but angry though I was, I couldn't help noticing how good looking Harry was. His green swim trunks

Echoed the color of his eyes, and his tanned body was slim yet muscular.

"Oh, you were running, were you?" I said coldly. "For your information, running around the pool is strictly forbidden. It's one of the posted rules, but apparently you think the rules don't apply to you!"

"Lighten up, 'Mione," Luna begged. "Harry said he was sorry, and I know he'll be more careful from now on. We're all going to be seeing a lot of each other this summer and it'll be so much fun if the three of us can be friends."

"Never in a million years," I muttered, but Luna pretended not to hear and launched into a formal introduction.

"'Mione, permit me to present my good friend Harry James Potter, really nice guy. Harry, I have the honor of presenting my equally good friend Hermione Jane Granger, commonly known as 'Mione. Now you're supposed to shake hands," she added.

There was no way I was going to shake Harry's hand-I'd rather have kissed a snake. He made no move to shake my hand either. Instead, his eyes widened as he stared at me.

"'Mione _Granger_?" he repeated.

I wondered why he seemed so astonished.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"Then you weren't kidding," Harry said softly. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You really do _own_ this place- or rather your father does." He ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, wow. And I thought you were just putting me on!"

Now I understood what was going on. Harry thought I was the daughter of _Grant _Granger, the millionaire owner of Briar Grangers, not _John_ Granger, the resort's head landscaper! And that was pretty funny, because although we have the same last name, we aren't even remotely related.

Right then and there I should have set him straight and cleared up the misunderstanding, but when I opened my mouth, completely different words came tumbling out.

"That's right," I said. "I am. And if you want to stay out of trouble around here, you'd better start obeying the rules."

"'Mione!" Luna exclaimed. "What in the world are you-"

Before she could blow my cover, I "accidentally" stepped on her foot. Hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Sorry," I said sweetly. "My mistake. You know, Luna, I think I've had enough of the pool for now. Let's go to my house and hang out for a while."

Grabbing Luna's hand, I dragged her away, leaving Harry standing there with a stunned look on his handsome face.

_There! That'll teach Mr. High-and-Mighty not to be so sure of himself_, I thought smugly. _If he tries to throe his weight around, he'll have to deal with me, the daughter of Briar Grangers' owner!_

"I can't _believe_ you that! I just can't _believe _you let Harry think you're Mr. Granger's daughter," Luna wailed a few minutes later, flopping down on the sofa in my living room. It was old and faded and had definitely seen better days, but it was the most comfortable piece of furniture in the house.

"But I _am _Mr. Granger's daughter," I pointed out innocently.

"You know what I mean. The _other_ Mr. Granger, as in Grant Granger, owner of Briar Grangers. _That _Mr. Granger.!"

I sat down on the piano bench and played a few triumphant chords, then turned to face Luna. "Well, what if I did? I guess I should be ashamed of myself, but I'm not. I just couldn't take his snotty attitude any longer, and the words kind of popped out before I could stop them."

Clutching a pillow to her chest, Luna sighed. "I simply can't understand how my two friends could have gotten off on the wrong foot like this. Harry is one of the sweetest boys I know-every girl at Hogwarts is dying to date him, and all the guys think he's terrific. He's Mr. Popularity."

"So? Popularity isn't everything," I said. "The way I see it, politeness and good manners is more important."

"But Harry _is_ polite, and he has lovely manners," Luna insisted, "He's not stuck-up at all, even though most kids in his position probably would be, considering who his father is."

"Who _is _his father?" I asked without much interest.

Luna was astounded. "You mean you don't know? Harry's dad is the James Potter of the Potter fortune, and the holder to the Black estate. The original heir to this estate is Sirius Black which happens to be Harry's godfather, but he died. Considering that Mr. Black didn't have any children or any living relative for that matter, he gave his entire estate to the Potter family which will be handed to Harry when his dad will think that he is well enough to handle the entire fortune and estate."

"Wait a minute," I interrupted. "Sirius Black? Isn't the one who bought the horse here in Briar Grangers the day before he died? It was in the news that he died in an accident. And when Mr. Potter knew about the horse he requested that it should be named after him. Is that the Sirius Black you're talking about?" I inquired.

"Yeah, that's him. I thought you didn't know about Mr. Potter?" Luna said.

"Well, I just remembered the news I heard," I explained. "Beside this incident happened 5 years ago." I reasoned.

"You know, 'Mione, he's not actually a stuck-up boy, even though he is the son of the wealthiest man in the entire continent!"

"Well, that's nice, being the son of the wealthiest man I mean. But it doesn't change my opinion of Harry. In fact, it just confirms it. I know he's your pal, but as far as I'm concerned, he's nothing but a rude, spoiled brat."

Luna got up from the sofa and came over to sit next to me on the bench. "Wait till you get to know the _real_ Harry, 'Mione," she urged. "I'm as sure you'll change your mind when you find out how sweet he is."

I switched from scales to a series of different arpeggios. "Well, maybe but don't expect me to fall in love with him."

"Oh, I don't. And anyway, if you did, it probably wouldn't do you any good. Harry is practically engaged."

"Engaged?" I stopped playing abruptly and stared at her. "But he's only our age, isn't he?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah. He'll be a senior in the fall."

"Then how can he be engaged?"

"I said he's _practically _engaged," she reminded me. "There's a difference. You see, like I already told you, Harry is from a very wealthy, well-respected family. And his parents are real tight with this other family, the Changs, who are also very wealthy and well-respected."

"So?"

"So. The Changs have a daughter, Cho, who's the same age as Harry. When Cho and Harry were babies, their family thought it would be great if they would get married one day and united the two fortunes."

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed. "You mean like an arranged marriage? Does that sort of thing still happen? I thought they only did that back in the olden days."

Luna began playing "Chopsticks." "It's not exactly an arranged marriage. It's just sort of-expected, I guess. I mean, Harry doesn't _have _to marry her, but if he eventually did, it would make their parents happy."

"How does Harry feel about this?" I asked. "Is he in love with Cho?"

"He doesn't like to talk about it, but I don't think he is," Luna said.

I shuddered. "How horrible, to be forced into marrying somebody you don't really love! Does Cho go to Hogwarts too?"

"No. she goes to a private boarding school in Paris. But I've met her a few times at parties over the holidays. She's really beautiful. I guess Harry could do worse…" the clock on the fireplace mantel chimed the half hour, and I realized it was five thirty.

"Uh-oh-I'd better start thinking about supper," I said. "Dad will be home at six, and it's my night to cook. How about I call you later?"

Luna stood up and headed towards the door, "You don't have to call. Just come by our cabin. Maybe we could go on a moonlight hike or something after it gets dark."

As long as the weather was good, there were several moonlight hikes each summer evening. They were very popular with Briar Grangers' guests and staff members alike-walking through the woods at night by the light of the moon was wonderfully mysterious and exciting.

"Sounds like fun," I said. "See you in a couple of hours."

After Luna left I went into the kitchen and started making spaghetti sauce. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like having a mother to fix meals and do all those other motherly things. I couldn't even remember mine. She had died in a car accident when I was two, and shortly afterward Dad had gotten the job as head landscaper at Briar Grangers, where we'd live ever since.

My father and I were very close. We got along great, and I never really missed the mother I had never known. But I often wished I had some brothers or sisters. Luna had two brothers, one older and one younger. Her older brother was in college and was spending this summer touring Europe; her younger brother was in camp. She complained about them a lot, but I knew that deep down she really loved them.

When Dad came home he told me about his day while we polished off the spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread I'd prepared. I gave him an edited version of what I'd been doing, leaving out parts about being thrown from Crookshanks and dumped into the pool, and emphasizing my excitement about Luna's arrival.

"Is it ok if I go over to the Lovegood's cabin for a while?" I asked as I stacked the dishwasher. "Luna and I want to do something together this evening."

"You go right ahead and have fun, honey," my father said. "I'll finish cleaning up. I know how much you miss that girl."

I gave him a hug and kiss, then hurried to my room, throwing on a sweatshirt over my t-shirt and jogging pants, putting on a pair of sneakers. A few minutes later I knocked on the door of Luna's cabin.

"Is that what you're wearing?" she asked as she let me in.

"No it's an illusion," I joked. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Oh, nothing it's just that- well…"

"Well what? I thought we were taking the moonlight hike. How come you're so dressed up?" I asked, taking in her floral printed dress and sparkling earrings.

"Well, at dinner with Mom and Dad I found out that tonight is the first dance of the season, and I thought maybe we could go. You know-meet some new kids…"

I groaned. "Give me a break, Luna! I hate those dances. You know that."

"But this will be a good one," she said. "It's for teens only, so there'll be lots of good music and plenty of cute guys. Come on, 'Mione. It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, right-fun. For you, maybe, but nobody's going to want to dance with me the way I'm dressed. You go ahead. I'll go back home."

Luna grabbed me by the hand. "Oh no, you don't! We're almost the same size, and I'll find something for to wear. When I'm finshed with you, you'll be the belle of the ball!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ten minutes later I stood in front of Luna's full-length mirror, smiling at my reflection.

The white eyelet off-the-shoulder dress emphasized my milky white skin, and its snug bodice and full skirt made the most of my curves. I was also wearing a pair of Luna's high-heeled white pumps, which fit me perfectly.

"See?! What did I tell you?" Luna said. "You look terrific! I wish I could show you off to Mom and Dad, but they went to a concert right after dinner. You really ought o dress up more often, 'Mione. Now, sit down at the vanity so I can so your hair."

I obediently did as I was told. Luna removed the rubber that held my bushy hair back in a low ponytail and brushed it until they were very soft. Unfortunately Luna has to put some hair cosmetic so that they will be more tamable. When she was done my hair had plenty of body and bounce and framed my face in soft curls. Then Luna opened her make-up kit, displaying an awesome collection of blushers, lipsticks, eye shadows, and mascara.

"Would you like me to make you up?" she asked hopefully.

"No, that's ok," I said. "I'll do it myself." I hardly ever wear makeup, and I didn't want to end up looking like somebody I couldn't recognize.

When I had finished fixing my face, Luna and I let the cabin and followed the path that led to Main Street in Briar Grangers Village. I rarely went there, except during the school year when I caught the bus to Beauxbatons. I didn't have any kind of money it took to shop in the boutiques, and the social activities were for guests, not the hires help. If it weren't for Luna, I wouldn't have been there now.

As we neared the ballroom, music floated to my ears.

"Just promise me one thing," I said as we mounted the steps. "Promise you won't try fixing me up with anybody, ok? This is _not _my scene. I'm not interested in the kind of guys who come to Briar Grangers. I'm only doing this to keep you company."

Luna grinned. "Relax, 'Mione. You'll have a wonderful time, just you wait and see!"

"What's the matter?" Luna asked forty-five minutes later, hurrying over to my as she wave good-bye to her most recent partner. "Why aren't you dancing? And don't tell me it's because nobody's asked you, because I've seen several guys come over to you."

I sighed. "Look, Luna, I already told you I'm not interested in any of them. We have absolutely nothing in common. Are you ready to go yet?"

"You've got to be kidding! We haven't even been here an hour! Will you please loosen up and dance? If you keep turning everybody down, they're going to stop asking you."

"Fine by me," I said with a shrug.

A tall, good-looking boy tapped Luna on the shoulder, and as she took his hand, she said to me, "_Dance, _'Mione. But watch out- you just might have fun!"

She swirled away in her partner's arms, and I leaned against the wall, looking around the large room. The floor was beat pop tunes selected by the deejay. Almost everyone except me was having a good time. Contrary to Luna's advice, I continued to politely refuse boys who asked me to dance.

Stifling a yawn, I surreptitiously looked at my watch, wondering how much longer I'd have to wait for Luna. Why had I ever let her talk me into this? I was an outdoor type who enjoyed activities like riding and hiking not standing around in a noisy dance hall wearing borrowed finery and being bored out of my mind.

"Well, hello again, Ms. Granger. Are you holding up the wall, or doesn't anybody here come up to your high standards?" a masculine voice asked.

Startled, I turned and saw Harry Potter standing next to me, looking gorgeous in a white polo shirt and tan chinos. Instead of answering his question, I asked one of my own. "Broken any more rules lately?"

Those piercing green eyes sparkled. "No. None that you know about anyway."

"Good. Try to keep it that way," I said coolly.

Harry shook his head. "Can't a guy even have a conversation with you without having his head bitten off?"

"_Some _guys can," I replied, and briskly walked away.

_What it is with Harry Potter? _I wondered, taking up a position on the opposite side of the room. Although I disliked his type intensely, I couldn't help being curious about Harry. What must it be like to be so handsome, so rich, and practically engaged at the age of seventeen? I would have liked to find out, but far be it from me to let him know I was even remotely interested.

Moments later Luna came over to me. "What did Harry want, 'Mione?" she asked. "I saw him talking to you."

"Oh, nothing," I said casually.

"Don't give me that!" she chided. "Harry doesn't talk to just anyone."

I pounced. "Aha! Then you admit he's a snob!"

"I do not!"

"But you said he doesn't talk to 'just anyone.'"

Luna smiled mischievously. "What I meant was that Harry doesn't talk to people, especially to girls, unless he has a reason."

"Such as?"

"Maybe he likes you," Luna suggested

I laughed. "That's ridiculous! We can't even stand each other, or haven't you noticed?"

"What I've noticed is that _you_ can't stand _him_. I don't think Harry feels the same way about you."

I sincerely doubt it, but I didn't want to argue with my best friend, so I changed the subject. "Listen, Luna, if it's alright with you, I think I'll leave now. Like I said before, this really isn't my scene."

To my surprise, she said, "I'll go with you-I've had enough dancing for one night. Say, do you still want to go on that moonlight hike?"

"I'd love it," I replied eagerly. "But we'll have to change in a hurry. The hike starts in about fifteen minutes."

"Then let's make tracks!"

We headed for the door. But before we got there, Luna had one of her bright ideas. "Harry!" she called, waving to a group of kids. "Harry, come here!"

I groaned inwardly as he sauntered over to us, his hands in the pockets of his neatly pressed slacks.

"What's up?"

"'Mione and I are gong on the moonlight hike. Why don't you join us?" Luna asked, slipping her arm through his.

Harry hesitated. "Well, that depends…"

"On what?"

"On whether or not I'm welcome," he said, looking straight at me.

Before I could reply, Luna said quickly, "Of course you're welcome, right 'Mione?"

"Everyone is welcome to participate in Briar Grangers' activities," I said, keeping my tone neutral. Harry grinned at me. "How could I possibly refuse such a warm personal invitation?"

"Great!" Luna said happily. "Change your clothes real fast and meet us at my cabin in ten minutes, ok? It's number fifty-one."

"Okay. See you there."

As we hurried to Luna's cabin, I muttered, "You know how I feel about Harry. I wish you hadn't asked him to come along."

"Well, Harry _is _my friend, 'Mione," she pointed out, "and I'd like him to be your friend too. This will just give you a chance to get to know him better, that's all."

I wasn't sure I wanted to know Harry any better, but there was nothing I could do about it just then. Luna and I changed quickly, and when we went outside we found Harry waiting foe us in shorts and the same polo shirt he'd been wearing before.

"We'd better run," I said. "The group's probably already forming."

The three of us broke into a jog. Sure enough, when we reached the edge of the forest, about twenty people had gathered there, flashlights in hand. We each grabbed a flashlight from the basket by the entrance to Lost Creek Trail. After Filch, the group leader, had counted heads, he gave the signal, and we followed the others into the woods. Luna and Harry walked side by side, with me slowly bringing up the rear.

Lost Creek was one of my favorite trails. In the daytime I often rode the horses I exercised along it, but after dark it was like a totally different place, almost magical. I tried not to let my annoyance spoil my enjoyment of the beautiful moonlight night, but it was hard. I had hoped that Luna and I could walk along together, sharing all the things we hadn't had time to talk about during the rest of the year. Instead, thanks to Harry, I felt like a fifth wheel.

"Hey, 'Mione, get a move on!" Luna called over her shoulder as she and Harry rounded a bend.

"I'm coming," I sighed, slapping at a mosquito that was making a meal of my bare arm. I jogged forward, my flashlight beam bobbing jerkily in front of me. I found Luna and Harry waiting for me farther down the trail.

"I swear, you're moving like a slug tonight," Luna teased

"Maybe 'Mione's just enjoying the scenery," Harry said. "I don't blame her-it's pretty neat out here, with the moonlight filtering through the trees. Kind of spooky too."

"Well, how about enjoying it a little faster?" Luna suggested to me. The trail was wider now, so we started walking three abreast.

"We've dropped so far behind the others that we can't hear what the tour guide is saying about the history of the place."

"Oh, please!" I rolled my eyes. "Half the things the tour guide says aren't true. They just make them up for the guests' benefit. I can tell you whatever you want to know."

"Then I guess you know all about the ghost of Lost Creek Trail, right?" Harry asked.

"Ghost?" Luna echoed. "What ghost? I've been coming here since I was a little kid, and I never heard about any ghost."

I scowled at Harry. "That's because there isn't one."

"Oh yes there is," Harry insisted solemnly. "This afternoon I was hanging out with an old guy who works here, and he told me the whole story. He's even seen her himself."

"Her? It's a female ghost?" Luna sounded fascinated-and also a little nervous. I couldn't believe she was falling for this trumped-up story!

"Luna, get a grip!" I sighed. "_There is no ghost, _male, female, or neuter, on Lost Creek Trail, or anywhere else at Briar Grangers. Harry is just putting you on."

"I certainly am not!" Harry said huffily. "And since neither of you has heard about it, I feel it's my duty to enlighten you." He paused for dramatic effect, and then continued. "About a hundred years ago a young girl was coming down this very trail on a moonlit night like this one…" his voice trailed off.

"And then what happened?" Luna whispered.

"She probably stubbed her toe!" I muttered.

Harry ignored my remark. "She was gathering wild flowers-"

"At night?" I interrupted skeptically.

"They were _moonflowers_," Harry said with dignity. "Are you going to let me finish or not?"

I shrugged. "Apparently I can't stop you."

"Anyway," he went on, "she was gathering moonflowers, and she _never came back_." 

"Oh, no!" Luna breathed. "What happened to her?"

"Nobody knows for sure. They thought she might have wandered off the trail and fallen from the bridge into the creek, but her body was never found. According to Jim, the old guy who told me the story, her restless spirit still haunts these woods. Sometimes you can even catch a glimpse of her, the way Jim did."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "Did he happen to mention what he'd been drinking that night?"

"He said he was stone cold sober," Harry informed me, "and I happen to believe him."

By now we had come to the creek. Water gurgled under the narrow rope bridge that connected the trail on our side to it's continuation on the other. Harry stopped on the bank of the creek and pointed upstream at a big rock jutting out into the water.

"See that rock over there?" he said. "That's where Jim saw the ghost. She was sitting there, crying her heart out."

"The poor thing," Luna murmured. "What did she look like?"

"Jim said she was kind of transparent, but she seemed to be about our age, with long flowing hair and wearing old-fashioned clothes."

Although I knew Harry was making the whole thing up, the full moon cast an eerie glow on the turbulent water and I couldn't help shivering a little.

"Well, she's not there now," I said, forcing myself to sound matter-of-fact.

Luna moved closer to Harry. "Maybe that's because we're here watching. She might show up when we leave." She tugged at Harry's arm. "Let's leave _now_, ok?"

"Don't you want to catch a glimpse of her?" Harry asked. "I bet if we turn off our flashlights and hide somewhere-like behind that clump of bushes- she'll put in an appearance."

"Look, Harry, I've had enough of this nonsense," I said firmly, moving toward the bridge. "Luna's right. We'd better get going. At this rate we'll never catch up with the rest of the group, and if Filch finds out we're missing, he'll be worried."

"Scared, huh?" Harry called after me.

I stopped abruptly and spun around. "How could I possibly be scared of something that doesn't exist?"

"Then why won't you wait a few minutes and see what happens?"

"Oh, Harry, I don't think…" Luna faltered.

"Don't worry, Luna. I'll protect you," Harry promised. "I'll protect you too, if you like," he added, grinning at me.

"No way!" I snapped. "If you insist, we'll sit behind those stupid bushes for five minutes, but not one second longer."

Harry led the way, and we all hunkered down behind the bushes and turned off our flashlights.

"This is probably the dumbest thing I've ever done," I grumbled.

Harry put a finger to his lips. "Shhh-you'll frighten our ghost away."

We sat in silence, listening to the rushing water and various spooky sounds of the forest at night. I peered between the branches at the rock even though I knew there would be nothing to see. Suddenly the moon disappeared behind some clouds, plunging us into total darkness. Luna gave a frightened little squeak.

"It's ok," Harry whispered. "It'll come out again after a while. Just wait."

So we waited. I couldn't see my watch, but when I figured five minutes had passed, I scrambled to my feet. "I've had it," I announced. "This is ridiculous! I'm tired, it's getting late, and if we don't join the rest of the hikers, we'll be in big trouble. It's against the rules to leave your group when-"

Suddenly the clouds parted and Luna let out a piercing scream, as the moon shone once more, revealing something silvery white on the big rock. Before I could make out what it was, Luna shot past me and raced across the bridge, screaming all the way. In the confusion I lost my footing and stumbled forward. The bank gave way beneath me, and before I knew what was happening I was ankle-deep in the creek. Now it was my turn to shriek, but from surprise, not fear.

Glancing over the rock, I saw our "ghost" spread its wings and take flight, and realized that it was only a white owl whose feathers looked silvery in the moonlight.

"'Mione, are you alright?" Harry asked, shining his flashlight beam right in my face.

"I will be if you'll get that thing out of my eyes," I muttered. "Give me a hand will you?"

He grabbed hold of my hand and helped me climb back up the bank. "Are you sure you're ok?"

I glared at him. "Yes, I'm sure. Why is it that all our encounters seem to end this way?"

"What way?"

"_This _way!" I stamped one soggy sneaker. "With you asking me if I'm ok because of predicament you put me in!"

"Now, just a minute. I didn't push you into the creek," Harry protested. "You slipped and feel all by yourself."

"Well, I wouldn't have been here in the first place if you hadn't tried to scare the wits out of us with that idiotic ghost story!"

"Hey, lighten up, ok? I was just having a little fun," Harry said. "Having fun isn't against Briar Grangers' rules, is it?"

I was too angry to answer. Not caring whether he followed or not, I ran across the bridge without a backward glance.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe how sacred you were last night, Luna. Couldn't you tell it was only an owl?" I asked the next morning.

The ski was overcast, so Luna had come over to my house instead of meeting me at the poll. We were sitting in the kitchen, drinking iced tea, while I riffled through the stack of sheet music I'd put on the kitchen table.

"I was so freaked that I didn't stop to find out," Luna admitted sheepishly. "I never knew Harry was so good at telling ghost stories!"

"_Too_ good, if you ask me. But as far as I can tell, it's the only thing his good at," I said. "He's a pain the you-know-what! Do you realize that I had three mishaps yesterday, and all because of Harry?"

Luna took a sip of her iced tea. "It's not as if he deliberately _tried_ to hurt you, 'Mione. I mean, the thing with the horse, and the pool, and the creek-well, they were just accidents."

"Accidents that never should have happened," I pointed out. "And the last one would've happened if you hadn't invited him to come on the hike with us."

"I invited him because Harry is my friend and I wanted the two of you to get to know each other. I told you that."

I looked at her closely. "Are you sure there wasn't another reason?"

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Well, maybe you wanted him to come along because you're staring to fall for him," I said.

Luna stared at me. "Don't you ever listen to a word a say? Harry is my _friend_. There's nothing romantic between us at all. Besides, I really think he's interested in _you_."

"And I think _you're _a few bricks shy of a full load," I retorted, using one of Dad's favorite expressions. "How could he possibly be interested in me and treat me the way he does?"

"He hasn't done anything to you on purpose," Luna reminded me. "And even if he had, it wouldn't mean he didn't like you. Remember that boy I told you about in fifth grade, Marvin Mahoney, the one who kept kicking the back of my desk and pulling my hair?"

I nodded.

"It turned out he was doing that because he had a crush on me."

"So?"

"So maybe Harry isn't sure how to act around you, and he gets flustered and ends up doing something stupid or clumsy," Luna said. "I've never seen him act this way around a girl before."

I raised an eyebrow. "Not even Cho?"

"_Especially_ not Cho. Harry is so stiff and polite whenever I've seen them together that he's like a-a robot or something." Turning her attention to my pile of music sheet, Luna asked, "What's all that for?"

"I'm trying to decide which piece Dad and I are going to perform for the staff talent show, and I just can't seem to make up my mind," I told her. "He's been pestering me all week to pick something out so we can start practicing."

"I'm so glad you're going to do that again this year," Luna said. "You've been performing in that show ever since I started coming to Briar Grangers!"

"Yeah, I know. I guess it's kind of corny, but Dad enjoys it so much that I can't disappoint him by backing out. Besides, I kind of enjoy it too."

"You should. The two of just keep getting better and better. Your Dad has such a great voice, and you play the piano so well." She sighed. "I wish I had your talent. But if I did, I probably wouldn't have the guts to perform in front of all those people."

"You don't seem to mind being the center of attention on the dance floor," I teased. "Anyway, I'm not all alone onstage. Dad's right there beside me."

"Did I hear my name being taken in vain?" my father asked, coming into the kitchen and smiling at both of us. "Hello there, Luna. Nice to see you again. I'd shake hands, but I've been transplanting some shrubs and my hands are kind of grubby."

Luna beamed. "Hi, Mr. Granger. Nice to see you too."

"Want some iced tea, dad?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No thanks, honey. I can only stay a minute. I just stopped by to tell you that Hagrid wants to talk to you. "

"What about?"

"He said something about leading a horse expedition. Guess he wants to know if you'd be interested-it pas extra."

"Terrific!" I jumped from my chair. "Every little bit helps. I'll go see him right now. Want to come along, Luna?"

"Sure. Bye, Mr. Granger."

As we headed for the stables, Luna said, "Your dad is such a neat guy. When are you going to tell Harry who your real father is?"

"Oh, one of this days, but not right away." I grinned. "It's so much fun making him think he has to watch his step around me because I'm somebody important."

"Harry isn't like that at all," Luna objected. "He doesn't care how important anyone is, or who their parents are, or-"

"Or how rich they are?" I cut in. "Come on, Luna. Face facts-if Harry knew I was only a part-time stable hand instead of Grant Granger's daughter, he would've me the time of the day. Believe me; I know what I'm talking about. You've never seen that side of Harry because you're part of his world, but I'm not. I'm used to being snubbed by kids who come to Briar Grangers."

"Are they snubbing you, or are you snubbing _them_?" Luna asked, giving me a sharp look. "It works both ways, you know. If you just give them a chance…"

I sighed. "You don't understand. Most of these kids don't have a clue that people like me have to work and save our earnings if we want to go to college. They don't have to worry about where the money's coming from for new clothes or a night out at the movies either, because their parents can afford to give them anything they want. They seem to think you're inferior if you're not wealthy, and Harry Potter would think so too!"

Luna suddenly put a hand on my arm. "Speaking of Harry…"

I followed the direction her gaze and saw Harry coming towards us. _Oh no_, thought. _Why do I have to keep running into him?_

"Hi Luna," Harry said as though I weren't even there. "All recovered from last night's adventure?"

She punched him playfully on the arm. "You and your ghost stories! What mischief are you up to today?"

"Not much. I'm meeting some of the guys at the golf in a few minutes."

"Sounds like fun. Catch you later, I guess."

"Yeah, take care."

As Harry strode off down the path, Luna frowned at me. "Why didn't you speak to him, 'Mione? That was very rude."

"Rude?" I repeated incredulously. "_Me _rude? _He's _the one who ignored _me_! He didn't even say hi!"

"Can you blame him after you've been so nasty?"

"I have not!" I protested. "Or if I have, he deserves it. I'd like to like him for your sake, Luna, but I'm afraid Harry and I will never be friends."

She shook her head. "I don't believe you really mean that. Deep down inside, I bet you'd like to get along with him, but you don't know how."

"Well, please don't try to teach me now," I said.

As we walk into the stables, several horses stuck their heads out over the doors of their stalls, nickering greetings. The sweet scent of fresh hays filled the sir. I took a deep breath. "Don't you just love that smell?"

"Oh yeah." Luna wrinkled her nose. "Nothing like the smell of horse poop to clear the old sinuses!"

I poked her in the ribs. "Is that the only thing you notice? I meant the smell of hay and saddle soap!"

On the way to Hagrid's office at the back of the stables, I paused at Crookshanks' stall to stroke her nose. Luna, who regarded all horses with suspicion, gave the mare a tentative pat, then followed me to the office door. It was ajar, and I knocked on it. "Hagrid, it's me, Hermione," I called out. "Dad says you wanted to see me."

"Come on in, 'Mione," he replied.

As Luna and I entered, Hagrid looked up from hi desk, where he had been going over some papers, a broad smile on his weathered face. "I see you brought somebody with you. The face is familiar, but I can't place the name."

"This is my friend, Luna Lovegood," I said. "She's been coming to Briar Grangers for years, so you've probably seen her around."

"Want to ride, Luna?" Hagrid asked. "I can have one of the boys saddle up a horse for you in a jiffy."

"No thanks," she said quickly. "I'm not a horse person-I'm just hanging out with 'Mione."

"Not a horse person, huh?" Hagrid shook his head sadly. "Well, I guess it takes all kinds…" he turned to me. "'Mione, how'd you like to lead a bunch of kids on an overnight horseback riding trip into the mountains day after tomorrow?"

"That would be great!" I exclaimed. "But why me? I mean, I've never done anything like that before."

"I know, but you know the trails and the horses as well as I do-maybe better-and you're a sensible, reliable person. Besides, there just isn't anyone else who's free to do it. I can pay double your usual hourly rate. What do you say?"

I grinned from ear-to-ear. "I say yes! I'd love to." Then I had a sobering thought. What if the group I'd be leading were teenagers? I didn't relish the prospect of spending two days with a bunch of rich kids my own age that would treat me like I'm some kind of servant. "How old are these kids anyway?" I asked.

Hagrid glanced at his clipboard. "Let's see-seven of them have signed up, four girls and three boys, aged ten to twelve. Think you can handle it?"

I suddenly felt a little nervous. "I'll be responsible for seven young kids all by myself?" What had I gotten myself into?

"Don't worry, 'Mione," Hagrid said. "I'll get someone to help you, but I don't know ye who it'll be. We're a little shorthanded right now, and all the guys are real busy, but I'll just have to rearrange some schedules. Probably either Justin or Terry will be going with you."

That made me feels a lot better. I'd work with Justin and Terry for years and we got along just fine. "Sounds good," I said, smiling. "What time should I report for work today?"

"How about one o'clock?" Hagrid suggested. "You can take out some parties of riders-unless it rains, of course. If it does, there's plenty for you to do indoors."

"Ok. See you at one, Hagrid. And thanks for giving me the job!"

"Nice meeting you, Mr.-uh, Hagrid," Luna said as we left the office. The minute the door closed behind us, she turned to me. "Ok, 'Mione let me get this straight. You're going to lead a bunch of little kids on big, smelly horses into the mountains, spend the night in the open sleeping on the hard ground, and eat disgusting dehydrated food, and you're actually _happy_ about it?"

I laughed. "We won't be roughing it all that much. This is Briar Grangers, remember? We'll have tents and air mattresses-all comforts of home. Why don't you come along? I bet you'd enjoy it."

"No way!" Luna shuddered. She sighed as we walked out of the stables. "Listen; let's go over to the golf courses. We could rent one of those little carts and drive around, checking out the scenery."

"You go if you want to. The last thing I need is another run-in with Harry. He'd probably bounce a golf ball off my head accidentally on purpose!" Glancing at my watch, I added, "Besides, it's after eleven o'clock. I ought to go home and figure out what dad and I are going to do for the talent show before I come back here at one."

"Honestly, Mione!" Luna said, exasperated. "We used to have so much fun together, but now all you ever do is work."

"Well, _excuse_ me for having to earn money so I can afford some of the thing you take for granted!" The minute the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them. "I'm sorry, Luna," I mumbled. "That was a cheap shot."

"I'm sorry too," she said. "I didn't mean to put you down. I wish you could spend a little time with me. Before you know it, the summer will be over, and at the rate you're going, we'll hardly have seen each other at all."

"You're right," I admitted. "Ok, I'll come to the golf course with you. But I'm warning you, if Harry hits me on the head with a golf ball, I'll never speak to either of you again!"

I needn't have worried. Although we spent the next hour driving around the entire thirty-six-hole course, Harry was nowhere to be seen. Oddly enough, I felt kind of disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

I worked at the stables all that afternoon and most of the next day too. As Hagrid had said, they were shorthanded, so I was kept very busy. Both days when I returned from taking out a group of riders, Sirius was missing from his stall, and I learned that Harry was riding the stallion. For some reason, Hagrid seemed to think Harry was sufficiently trustworthy and competent to ride without supervision. I didn't share his opinion, but it was none of my business.

On Thursday morning I arrived at the stables bright and early, eager to set off on the overnight trail ride. After I helped the other stable hands saddle up Crookshanks and seven of the gentlest horses for the kids, I went outside. I found surrounded by a group of ten-to-twelve-year-olds.

"Ok, everybody, listen up," he said briskly. "This is Hermione. She'll be one of your guides on this trip. That means she's in charge, and whatever she says goes."

I smiled at my young charges. Most of them smiled back.

"Each of you was given a list of Briar Grangers riding rules when you signed up for this trail ride," Hagrid went on, "and I hope you've studied them carefully. If you follow the rules and do what Mione and your other guide tell you, everybody will have fun."

"Where _is_ the other guide?" one of the girls asked.

I was wondering the same thing. I was also wondering who the other guide would be, since both Terry and Justin had told me they couldn't come.

"He ought to be here any minutes-yes, here he comes now," Hagrid said.

All heads, including mine, turned in the direction he was looking. When I saw the guy sauntering toward the stables, my jaw dropped in dismay. Black untamable hair, emerald eyes, broad shoulders, cocky grin-it couldn't be, but it was. Harry Potter!

I grabbed Hagrid's arm. "You don't mean _him, _do you?" I whispered urgently. "He's not the other guide, is he? Tell me he's not!"

"Well now, I could tell you that, but I'd be lying," Hagrid replied. "I know how you feel about Harry, Mione, but I've been watching him ride Sirius, and I admire his horsemanship. I'm sure he'll do just fine."

"But-but-" I sputtered.

"I didn't have any other choice. I couldn't spare any of the other stable hands, and Harry volunteered. It was too good and offer to pass up. Without another guide, the ride would have been canceled. You wouldn't want to disappoint all these kids, now, would you?"

I sighed. "No, of course not. I guess I'll just have to make the best of it."

"Good girl!" Hagrid patted me on the shoulder. "Now, how about bringing out some horses and helping the kids mount up?" I was about to do as he asked when a thought suddenly struck me. "Hagrid, does Harry know I work here?"

"Well, I guess so. What else would he think?"

"But did you actually come right out and _tell_ him I'm a stable hand?"

Hagrid scratch his head. "Come to think of it, I don't think I mentioned you at all. I just told him I had one guide and I needed another one."

"Then he might think I'm a volunteer like his?" I asked eagerly.

"It's possible, I suppose. Why?"

"Listen, Hagrid, will you do me a huge favor? _Please_ don't let on I work here, ok?"

"Why?" he asked again. "What does it matter? You're not ashamed of your job, are you, Mione?"

"Oh no, that's not at all!" Thinking fast, I said, "It's just that I know this guy, and he's really obnoxious. He'll never give me any respect if he thinks I'm just a stable hand."

"Funny-he didn't strike me as that type." Hagrid said, frowning. But he must have seen the look of desperation on my face, because a moment later he nodded. "Ok. If it means that much to you, I won't say anything."

I squeezed his arm. "Thanks, Hagrid. I owe you one!"

Just then Harry came out of the stable, leading two horses. "Morning, Hagrid," he said, then he did a double take when he saw me. "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"She's the guide I told you about," Hagrid said. Glancing at me, he added truthfully, "Since we're short of help these days, I asked Mione if she'd fill in, and luckily she agreed." I flashed him a grateful smile and hurried inside to lead out more horses.

Half an hour later we were all mounted with our bedrolls securely strapped behind our saddles. In addition to his bedroll, Harry had tents, and Sirius's saddlebags bulged with lunch prepared. Crookshanks' saddlebags were filled with an assortment of trail mix and other healthful snacks. After Hagrid introduced Harry to the group, he handed me a map and cellular phone.

"Your route is marked on the map," he said. "Use the phone if you have an emergency."

I glanced at the map, then tucked it into my shirt pocket and stowed the phone in one of my saddlebags.

"The air mattresses, other camping gear, and food for your super and breakfast will be delivered by Jeep to the campsite," Hagrid went on. "Better take the meat and soup out of the ice chests as soon as you get there, or else they won't thaw in time for you to cook them. You lead the group, Mione, and Harry; you bring up the rear, keeping an eye out for anybody who seems to be having trouble."

Harry grinned and saluted smartly. "Yes, sir!"

"Well, I guess that's about it," Hagrid said. "Hit the road, kids. See you tomorrow."

_Tomorrow. I can't believe this! I'm going to be spending the next twenty-four hours with Harry! _I thought as I trotted Crookshanks to the head of the line of young riders, leading them out of the stable yard. My only consolation as that while we were on the trail, we would be separated by seven horses. But we hadn't gone more than a mile or two when I heard trotting hoof beats and Harry pulled next to me. "You're supposed to be last in line," I snapped, staring straight ahead between Crookshanks' ears.

"Yeah, I know but-"

"No buts!" I turned to face him. "Let's get one thing straight, Harry. I'm in charge here, and that means you do what I say."

"I'm not challenging your authority, Ms. Granger," Harry said crisply. "I just wondered if I could take a look at that map. I've never ridden this trail before, and I'd like to familiarize myself with the terrain we'll be covering."

I had to admit it was a reasonable request, one I couldn't very well refuse. "All right." Taking the map out of my pocket, I handed it to him. "But don't lose it. We may need it later."

"Yes, _ma'am_!" This time he saluted _me_, then reined Sirius around and trotted back to his place at the end of the line.

Now that Crookshanks and I were by ourselves again, I was able to enjoy the beauty of the morning. The sun was shinning, birds were chirping in the branches overhead, and on the trail behind me I could hear the kids happily shattering back and forth.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all, _I thought, leaning down to pat the mare's glossy neck. Around one o'clock I found a clearing in the woods that looked perfect for a picnic. "Lunchtime!" I shouted, reining Crookshanks to a halt. We all dismounted, and Harry came over to me leading Sirius.

"Do you want to tether the horses, boss lady, or shall I?" he asked.

Ignoring his sarcasm, I opened Sirius's saddlebags. "You do it. Just wait till I unpack the food."

While the kids stretched their legs, chasing each other around the clearing, Harry tied the horses to some trees. By the time he was finished, I had given the children their lunches. I handed Harry his sandwich and fruit, then took mine over to the bank of a little stream nearby. Moments later Harry joined me.

"Want to trade?" he asked, holding out his sandwich. "It's delicious peanut butter and jelly."

I refuse to look at him. "So is mine. We _all_ have peanut butter and jelly."

"No kidding!" Harry said exaggerated surprise. "I thought Grant Granger's daughter would have something special, like caviar or smoked salmon."

"Well, you thought wrong. Just leave me alone, ok?" I muttered.

He shrugged. "Your wish is my command, boss lady."

We ate in silence while kids, who had wolfed down their lunches in no time flat, explored the area or took off their shoes and waded in the stream. As I finished my sandwich, I got the uncomfortable feeling that I was being watched. Looking up, I saw Harry gazing at me.

"What's wrong? D I have a peanut butter on my nose?" I asked defensively.

He shook his head. "No. I was just wondering…"

"What?"

"Why do you hate me?"

His blunt question took me by surprise. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you haven't said a civil word to me since we met, and you avoid me like I've got the plague or something."

"That doesn't mean I hate you." I said.

"Then why can't we ever have a normal conversation?"

I shrugged. "Maybe you and I don't have anything to talk about."

"How do you know?" Harry said softly. "You've never taken the time to find out."

Gazing into his green eyes, I suddenly felt my heart begin pounding rapidly. To cover my confusion, I spoke more sharply than I intended. "Let's not go any further with this ok? We'll just get into another argument."

"It's that what you're really afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Tearing my eyes away from his, I stood up and called, "Lunch break's over everybody. Let's get a move on!"

The kids who had been wading started putting their socks and boots on while the others helped me collect the trash and stuff it into a receptacle under one of the trees. Briar Grangers' maintenance crew would pick up the garbage the next day.

"That Harry sure is cute," Lena, one of the twelve-year-old girls, whispered to me. "Is he your boyfriend, Hermione?"

I could feel my face turning bright red. "Of course not!" I whispered back. "We hardly even know each other."

Lena just giggled as if she didn't believe me.

Harry didn't say another word except when he handed me a piece of paper and muttered, "Here." I tossed it into the trash can, then helped him untie the horses. When all the children had mounted, Harry swung into Sirius's saddle. After one last look around to make sure the picnic area was completely clean, I mounted Crookshanks and led my troops out of the clearing. By my calculations, we would reach our campsite by five o'clock. It was located in the foothills of the mountains on the edge of a creek that had several waterfalls and a large swimming hole. There was a corral for the horses, a fire pit, a roofed pavilion where we could shelter in case of rain, and even bathing room facilities-as I had said to Luna, all the comforts of home. After a couple of hours we came to a fork in the path, and I pulled Crookshanks to a stop, unsure of which trail to take. Turning around in my saddle, I asked Torrin, the boy riding directly behind me, to pass the word along to Harry that I needed the map, then waited while voice after voice down the line called out, "Tell Harry Hermione needs the map!" moments later Harry trotted up to me on Sirius.

"May I have the map, please?"

"You've already got it," he replied. "I gave it back to you right after lunch."

I scowled at him. "You did not!"

"Yes, I did," he insisted. "I handed it to you just as we were getting ready to leave, remember? You were putting trash into the barrel, and-"

"Oh, my gosh!" I gasped. "That piece of paper was the map? I thought it was garbage!"

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Are you telling me you threw it away?"

"Of course I did! I told you, I thought it was garbage. This is your entire fault! Why didn't you say something?"

"How was I supposed to know you'd throw it away without looking at it?" Harry countered.

"Are we lost?" Torrin asked anxiously.

I gave him my brightest, most confident smile. "Oh, no. I've been riding these trials since I was younger than you are, Torrin. Don't worry about a thing."

Nudging Crookshanks with my heels, I rode a few paces away from the group, trying desperately to remember which path to follow. Harry came with me.

"Does it really matter which one we take?" he asked. "If I remember the map correctly, they both lead to the campsite."

"Yes, but one is more than twice as long as the other," I told him. "If we take that one, we probably won't get there until after dark. The horses might spook at night."

Harry thought for a minute. "Ok, how about this? Suppose you and the kids wait here while I ride back to our picnic spot and dig out the map?"

"That wouldn't do any good," I sighed. "Even if you rode fast, it would take you at least another couple of hours to get back, and then we'd be in the same boat as though we'd taken the longer trail to begin with."

"I see what you mean," Harry admitted. "I guess in that case the only thing to do is pick a trail and hope it's the right one. You're the expert here. Which one should we follow?"

Nervously biting my lip, I peered down both trails. The one on my right seemed to run parallel to the creek, and since the campsite was on the banks of the creek, I decided it was the logical choice.

"This one," I said with more assurance than I felt, hoping against hope I was right.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First of all, I don't own Harry Potter or the plot of this fic…… I just adopted this as I have said in the first chapter of this story. I just wrote this to remind everyone, and because my brother told me to, and because I also wanted to. So enjoy this chapie…. And please do review!!!!!!!**

I was wrong.

About five o'clock, when we should have been arriving at the campsite, we were still following a narrow trail through the woods. The creek had disappeared from sight, and the kids were tired, saddle sore, and starting to complain. Obviously we had picked the wrong trail-or, rather, _I _had picked the wrong trail. Some trail guide I'd turned out to be!

"Any idea where we are?" Harry asked as we stopped where the trail widened slightly, speaking very quietly so the kids wouldn't hear.

"No," I muttered. I hated having Harry know I had made the wrong decision.

He looked up at the sky. "It's clouding over. Looks like it might rain."

"Thanks so much for the weather report!" I said sharply. "Tell me something I don't know!"

"Hey, you don't have to bite my head off," he protested. "I was just making a comment, that's all."

I slumped in my saddle. "Sorry," I sighed. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Apology accepted," Harry said with a smile. "I know you're in charge of this expedition, but would you mind if I made a suggestion?"

"What is it?"

"How about using that phone to call the stables? Maybe Hagrid could tell us how to get to the campsite from here."

"How could he, when we don't know where 'here' is?" I said. "Besides, he said to call if there was an emergency, and this isn't exactly an emergency-not yet anyway."

"Hermione," Emilia yelled, "when are we going to get there? We're tired and hungry!"

"I know," I shouted back. "It won't be much longer now, I promise." But how was I going to keep that promise?

"Ok, what about this?" Harry said. "It seems to me that under the circumstances, we ought to forget about locating the campsite and find somewhere closer to pitch our tents. We'll need water, though. If we head in that direction-" he pointed to a narrow path off to the right-"I bet we'll come to the creek again and there's bound to be a clearing somewhere nearby."

Since I was fresh out of ideas, I nodded wearily. "All right. Might as well give it a try." We started off again, leaving the main trail and following the path Harry had indicated. As we rode along, the clouds thickened and the sky got darker and darker. I strained my eyes and ears, trying to catch a glimpse of the creek of hear the sound of rushing water, but without success. Then, to my dismay, I heard something I definitely didn't want to hear-the pattering of rain on the leaves overhead. The trees grew so thickly that only a few drops penetrated, but I knew that if it started to pour, we'd all be drenched.

Suddenly I heard Harry shout from the end of the line, "Mione, listen! The creek! I hear the creek!"

A moment later I heard it too. Heaving a sigh of relief, I urged Crookshanks into a trot. I led the group toward the sound, and after a short while we emerged from the woods into a fairly large clearing on the banks of the creek.

Grateful that the rain had turned into a light drizzle instead of a downpour, I dismounted. "Ok, gang;" I said cheerfully as I could, "this is where we're going to spend the night!"

"_Here_?" Lena squawked. "This doesn't look like the pictures I saw in the brochure!"

"That's because it's a different campsite," Harry said quickly. "The one in the pictures is for sissies. _This _one is for people who are tough enough to make it in the wilderness. Hermione and I figured you kids were able to rough it. Were we wrong?"

"Heck, no!" Deac shouted. "We're not sissies, right, guys?"

"No way!" "I'm no sissy!" "Not me!" the kids replied in chorus.

As they got off their horses and began unfastening their blanket rolls from their saddles, I turned to Harry and whispered, "Shrewd move. Thanks!"

He swung down out of Sirius's saddle. "No big deal. Want to take care of the horses while I started setting up the tents?"

"Do you know how to do that?" I asked dubiously.

"Sure. What do you think I am-a sissy?" he asked with a confident grin.

After Harry took the tents from Sirius's saddle, I led the stallion and Crookshanks to the creek so they could drink, instructing the kids to do the same with their mounts. Then I showed them how to tie the horses to some trees in the woods nearby. If we had been at the official campsite, I would have taken off the saddles and bridles, rubbed the horses down, and let them into the corral, but all I could do was give them each a fond pat. At least the canopy of leaves would give them some shelter if it started raining really hard, and there was lots of grass for them to eat.

By the time I finished tending to the horses, the drizzle had stopped. Harry had pitched the tents, one for himself and the boys and a slightly larger one for the girls and me. I lugged Crookshanks' and Sirius's saddlebags over to the tents and examined his work critically. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? Those stakes don't look very secure to me."

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning. "They're steady as rock!"

Going over to the girls' tent, I nudged one stake with the toe of my boot. It wobbled. "Steady as rock, huh?"

"So you found a loose one. The others are ok," Harry defending himself.

"Maybe so, but just make sure, I'm going to pound these in a little more." I found a large stone by the water's edge and gave each of the stakes securing the girls' tent a couple of good hard whacks. "There! That ought to do it," I said.

"Can we put our stuff inside now?" Torrin asked.

Harry nodded. "Sure-go ahead."

When the kids had put their bedrolls into the tents, Tiffany, the youngest girl, demanded, "When are we going to eat?"

"Yeah," Alfred piped up. "I'm starved! What's for supper?"

_Good question_, I thought. The only food in the saddlebags was some fruit and a couple of sandwiches left over from lunches, granola bars, cheese and crackers, and trail mix-not exactly gourmet fare, but it was healthful, and luckily there was plenty of it.

Forcing myself to sound enthusiastic, I said, "Gather round, everybody. We're going to have a real woodsman's meal!"

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"It means we're going to eat what serious campers eat," Harry replied as he helped me dole out the food from the saddlebags. "Gotta keep up our energy when we're battling the wilderness."

Alfred stared down at the plastic bag I had just handed him. "What _is _this stuff? Looks like dog food."

"Its trail mix-for energy, like Harry said," I told him. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"I bet I won't," the boy muttered.

Reluctantly, the kids sat down on some fallen logs and started to eat. None of them was crazy about the food, but they were so hungry that it disappeared with lightning speed. I was hungry too, but I didn't eat much, afraid there wouldn't be enough left for breakfast. Even though it was still very early, the heavy clouds made it seem like midnight, and by the time we finished our makeshift meal it had started to rain again.

"Everybody run for cover!" I shouted, pulling my sweatshirt hood over my head. Lena, Tiffany, Charlotte, and Emilia crawled after me into the girls' tent while Harry, Torrin, Alfred, and Deac crowded into the boys' smaller one.

As soon as we were inside, I rummaged in my bedroll for the high-powered flashlight I'd brought along, and turned it on. Its beam reflected off the pale yellow nylon, creating a cozy glow.

"What a bummer!" Charlotte grumbled, flopping down on her sleeping bag.

Tiffany curled up into a little ball. "I'm not having any fun," she whimpered.

"Why did it have to rain tonight? We can't even have a campfire." Emilia gave me a sulky look as she brushed out her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, stop complaining, Em," Lena sighed. "The rain isn't Hermione's fault."

_Maybe not, but everything else is, _I thought. I felt just terrible. Hagrid had trusted me to lead this trail ride, and I'd failed miserably. When we got back to Briar Grangers, I was sure Emilia wouldn't be the only kid who complained. And then there was Harry. He'd probably get a big laugh out of telling everybody how I'd thrown away the map and gotten lost. If that happened, I might as well kiss my job at the stables good-bye.

In the meantime, however, I had four damp, discourage little girls to deal with. Hoping to raise their spirits, I said brightly. "I know what! Let's pretend we're explorers in an exotic foreign land, and tell about the exciting things that have happened to us on our travels!"

"The only thing that happened to me today is I got a sore rear end from riding so long, and that sure isn't very exciting," Charlotte groused.

"Hermione means we're suppose to make things up," Lena explained.

I smiled at her. "That's right, Lena. We have to use our imaginations."

"Oh, ok," Emilia sighed. "Sounds dumb, but there's nothing else to do. You go first, Hermione."

Taking a deep breath, I began, "Well, this morning while I was walking through the jungle, I met this crocodile-" That was as far as I got, because all of a sudden there was a frantic scratching at the front of our tent. All four girls squealed in terror until a mop of dripping wet black hair poked through the flap. Then the squeals turned into astonished giggles.

"Move over, Mione- we're coming in!" Harry announced.

"You're _what_?" I cried. "Why?"

Instead of answering, Harry crawled inside, dragging his sleeping bag and yelling over his shoulder, "C'mon, guys!"

"You can't do this!" I wailed. "There's no room-this is only a six-person tent!"

"Not anymore," Harry turned to Lena, Emilia, Tiffany, and Charlotte. "Ok, girls-_wedge_!"

Giggling more than ever, they moved closer together, clearing just enough space for Harry and the boys to put down their sleeping bags. It was tight fit, but somehow we all managed to squeeze inside.

"Ok, what's up?" I demanded, scowling at Harry, I was so close to him that we were practically nose to nose. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it got kind of boring in our tent, so we decided to come over and see what you girls were doing," he said casually.

Deac, Torrin, and Alfred looked at one another and snickered.

"Harry Potter," I said sternly, "you're lying."

"Well-actually we had a-" He hesitated. "A minor problem."

"What _sort _of problem?"

Before Harry could reply, Torrin shouted, "Our tent collapsed!" I burst out laughing, and so did all the seven kids.

"As a matter of fact, it did," Harry confessed. "And don't give me a hard time, Ms. I-Threw-the-Map-Away!"

Still laughing, I said, "I won't say a single word. I guess that makes us even."

We all wriggled around, making ourselves as comfortable as possible. When everyone settled, Harry said, "See? What did I tell you? This is working out just fine. Now, how about a story?"

"What kind of story?" Alfred asked eagerly.

"A ghost story," he said in an eerie voice.

Tiffany clapped her hands. "Oh, boy! This is fun! I _love_ ghost stories!"

"Ok, here goes. Have you ever heard of the ghost of Lost Creek Trail? Well, about a hundred years ago…"

Snuggling into my sleeping bag, I smiled as Harry launched into the tale. Suddenly, being crammed into a tent with eight other people in the midst of a rainstorm didn't seem so bad after all. And neither did Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: for all those who reviewed my fic, I would really like to thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!! You don't know how grateful I am….. Hoping to read your reviews in this chap….. Now, on with the fic….. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the plot of this fic……**

Sometime during the night the rain stopped.

When I awoke the next morning, the boys and girls were still sound asleep, but Harry was gone. I slipped out of the tent, blinking in the bright sunshine and wondering where he might be.

"Harry?" I called softly so as not to disturb the kids.

There was no answer. I went over to check on the horses and found them wet but otherwise fine. Peeling off my sweatshirt, I used it to wipe off their saddles and gave each horse a quick rubdown. Then I headed for the creek, but after I splashed some water on my face, I still felt grubby. My clothes were wrinkled from being slept in, and I was sure my hair was a mess. There was nothing I could do about my clothes, but since I had a comb in my jeans pocket, at least I could fix my hair.

As I took off the rubber band that held my ponytail and yanked the comb through my tangled tresses, I kept looking around for Harry. There was still no sign of him, and I was beginning to get worried. What if something happened to him?

I hurried back toward the tent. "Harry!" I called, louder this time. "Harry, where the bloody hell are you?"

"Right here."

Turning in the direction of his voice, I saw Harry coming out of the woods, and I heaved a sigh of relief. "Where have you been?" I exclaimed.

He grinned. "Miss me?"

"Yes! I-I mean, you weren't there when I woke up, and I thought…"

"You thought I'd been devoured by a grizzly bear or something, right?" he teased. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Don't be silly. There aren't any bears in these woods," I told him. "So where _were_ you?"

"I was trying to find some dry wood so we could have a fire this morning," Harry said. "There are some packages of instant cocoa mix in my saddlebags along with the snacks, and I thought the kids ought to have something hot in their stomachs to start the day. But as you can see, I came up empty. Guess we'll just have to make do with more trail mix and fruit for breakfast."

"Guess so. It's a good thing the kitchen packed plenty of that stuff." I sighed wistfully. "Do you know what we'd be having for breakfast if we'd been able to find the campsite? Sausages, eggs, hash browns-the works. And for supper last night, T-bone steaks and lobster bisque."

"Stop!" Harry groaned. "If there's one thing I love, its lobster bisque."

"I never had it," I said.

He looked surprised. "You're kidding! I'd have thought Grant Granger's daughter would eat things like that all the time."

Oops! I had completely forgotten who I was supposed to be! "Oh, dad's crazy about it," I said quickly, "but I'm-uh-allergic to shellfish so I always order something else." To change the subject, I glanced over at the crumpled pile of nylon that had once been the boy's tent. "Want me to help you pack that up?"

"Thanks. That would be great." But instead of going to the tent, Harry stood there, staring at me.

"What?" I smoothed my hair nervously, sure that he must be thinking how awful I looked. I bet Cho, his almost-fiancée, was always perfectly groomed.

"Nothing. It's just that you're talking to me for once instead of giving me the cold shoulder or yelling." He smiled. "Keep it up. I like it."

Actually, I liked it too. I could feel my face getting hot. "How about tackling that tent?"

Harry nodded. "Sure."

As we pulled up the stakes and furled the damp fabric into a neat roll, the kids began coming out of the other tent, yawning and stretching.

"What's for breakfast?" Emilia wanted to know.

Harry and I looked at each other. "Three guesses and first two don't count," I said at last.

"More dog food, right?" Alfred asked.

When we nodded, all the kids wailed. "Oh, gross!" But they didn't really seem terribly upset, and they gobbled up every single remaining snack, down to the last crumb of cheese, washing it down with fresh cold water from the creek. After breakfast the kids all volunteered to help break camp. Harry showed them how to tie up their bedrolls and strap them behind their saddle, and Lena, Deac, and Charlotte helped me take down the tent.

"I feel like a real woodsman now," Deac said proudly as Harry gave him a leg up onto his horse.

"Yeah, me too," Charlotte agreed. "Do you think we can go on another overnight trail side soon, Hermione?"

I laughed. "Maybe. Just give me time to recover from this one!"

When everyone was mounted, Harry rode over to me and asked, "Think you can find your way back all right?"

A day ago I would have bristled at his question, thinking he was doubted my competence. Now, however, I smiled and nodded. "No problem. In fact, once we're on the main trail, I know a shortcut that will knock about an hour off the trip." Before he took up his position at the end of the line, I asked impulsively, "Harry, why did you volunteer to do this? Come along the trail ride, I mean."

"Maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment," he replied with a grin. "Actually, I thought it would be fun. I love to ride, and I like kids. When I was little, my folks sent me to sleep away camp each summer, but I never got to do anything like this." More seriously, he added, "In spite of everything that went wrong, I'm really glad I came, Mione. I think we make a pretty good team, don't you?"

"Yes," I said softly. "Yes, I think we do."

Using the shortcut, our trip back to Briar Grangers took only a couple of hours. As we approached the stables, I realized I was sorry the ride was coming to an end.

_This so weird_, I thought. _Yesterday morning I didn't think I'd be able to stand spending twenty-four hours with Harry, but now I wish we had another twenty-four hours together! _

Harry certainly turned out to be very different from what I'd expected. He wasn't snotty at all. He'd been sweet, and funny, and friendly-when I'd let him be-and he had worked every bit as hard as I did. _Maybe Luna was right about him after all_, I mused. But then I reminded myself that Harry didn't know who I was. Would he have been nice to the daughter of John Granger, Briar Grangers' landscaper, as he was to the daughter of grant Granger, the resort's wealthy owner? Even though I was uncomfortable with my false identity and lies it forced me to tell, I couldn't bring myself to tell Harry the truth-not yet anyway. I was starting to care about him more than I'd imagine possible and I couldn't bear the thought of seeing the warmth of his green eyes turn to ice.

I led my group into the stable yard, and after Harry and I helped the kids dismount, they all raced back to their cabins, eager to tell their parents about the adventures we'd shared. Some of the other stable hands came out to take the horses to their stalls, remove their track, and rub them down.

"Everything went alright on the trail ride, Hermione?" Terry asked as he took Crookshanks' reins from me.

"Uh-kind of," I hedged. "Tell you about it later. Right now I'd better give Hagrid a full report."

"I'll go with you," Harry offered.

So we went to Hagrid's office and told him the whole story. "It worked out fine, though." I said in conclusion.

Hagrid scratched his head. "Sounds like a kind of unusual trial ride, but you two seem to have handled the situation pretty well, all things considered."

"The kids really enjoyed roughing it once they got used to the idea," Harry added. "And Mione did a terrific job. The mix-up about the map was entirely my fault, and I'll be glad to tell Mr. Granger so. I wouldn't want Mione to get in trouble with her father."

Hagrid looked puzzled. "With her dad? Why would-"

"Gee, will you looked at that!" I interrupted quickly, making a big production of checking my watch. "It's almost lunchtime, and I bet Harry is dying for some real food for a change. I know I sure am! We'd better be going. See you later, Hagrid!"

Harry followed me out of Hagrid's office. "You're right, I'm starving, and I could really use a hot shower and some clean clothes."

"Me too." We paused at the stable doorway. "Thanks for everything, Harry. I really mean it."

"My pleasure," he said. "And _I_ really mean _that_."

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around," I murmured.

His smile made me feel suddenly weak in the knees. "You can count on it, Mione."


	8. Chapter 8

Dad wasn't home when I got there.

That didn't surprise me-he often took a couple of sandwiches with him and ate lunch with the grounds crew wherever they happened to be working. I made myself a huge roast beef sandwich and a glass of iced tea, which tasted heavenly, then took a long luxurious bubble bath and shampooed my hair.

Since I didn't have to report to the stables again until the following day, I put on a pair of white shorts and a pink-and-white-striped t-shirt, slipped my feet into a pair of white sandals, and tied my freshly washed hair with a baby pink scrunchie. Feeling like a new person, I set off in search of Luna to tell her all about my adventures.

I found her on the front porch of her cabin, doing her nails and eating Oreos. "Thank goodness you're back, Mione," she sighed as I sank into one of the armchairs that matched the white wicker settee Luna was sitting on. "I was bored out of my mind yesterday! You were gone, and I couldn't find Harry anywhere, so I spent the whole day sight-seeing with Mom and Dad. Then last night's barbecue was canceled because of the rain, and my folks and I ended up watching some dumb movie on cable TV. Believe it or not, I almost wished I'd gone on the trail ride with you and those little kids! At least I could hang out with you and Terry or Justin. Which was one was the other guide?"

"Neither," I said. "They weren't free, so another guy volunteered."

Luna handed me the bag of Oreos. "Really? Who? Was he cute?"

Picturing Harry's green eyes and messy black hair, I smiled. "As a matter of fact, he was." I took a couple of cookies and bit into one.

"Now I _really_ wish I'd gone with you! What's his name?"

"It's a name I think you'll recognize," I said, drawing out the suspense as long as possible.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you're driving me nuts!" Luna exclaimed. "_Who was it_?"

"Does Harry Potter ring a bell?"

"Harry?" Luna almost knocked over her bottle of nail polish. "_Harry_ was the other trail guide? You spent the last twenty-four hours with _Harry_?"

I nodded.

"So that's where he disappeared to! I don't _believe_ this!" Eyes sparkling, Luna leaned toward me. "So tell me-what happened?"

I told her, putting in all the personal details I'd omitted in my report to Hagrid.

"This is great, Mione!" Luna exclaimed. "Now you and Harry are friends, and from what I've just heard, it looks as if you could be much, much more. You like him, and he likes you. Next step, romance!"

I ate my second cookie, then reached for a third. "I'm not so sure about that. Maybe the trail ride was just a fluke. When we meet the next time, we'll probably start arguing again."

"Well, tomorrow night's your chance to find out," Luna said. "There's another big teen dance, and this one's formal. Harry is bound to be there-he loves parties. I'll lend you another dress, and who knows what might happen? You might just sweep him off his feet."

"I'm not sure if I want to risk it." I was about to take another cookie, then thought better of it. "Maybe I ought to leave things as they are…"

Luna stared at me incredulously. "And never find out if the two of you were meant to be together?"

I stood up. "I can't give you an answer right now. I'll have to think about it."

"Call me when you've made up your mind," Luna said. "But if you blow this chance, you might never have another one."

I headed home, feeling very confused. I couldn't stop thinking about what Luna had said. Was she right? Was there a possibility that Harry and I could become more than friends? Halfway to my house I ran into Harry, who was walking down the path in the opposite direction. He was wearing khaki shorts and a dark blue polo shirt, and he looked so incredibly handsome that I caught my breath.

"Hey, Mione," he said. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Home. I've been telling Luna about the trail ride."

Harry laughed. "I bet she was steamed because I went off without telling her where I was going, right?" H smiled at me. "Why don't I walk you to your door? Where do you live anyway? In one of those cabins?"

I was at a loss for words. Grant Granger didn't live at Briar Grangers at all, and showed up at the resort very seldom. I finally said, "During summer we have a place down there." I waved a hand vaguely in the direction of my house. "Dad likes his privacy."

"So where do you live the rest of the year?"

"Uh-in the city."

"Oh, yeah? Which city?"

"Several different ones," I said on the spur of the moment. "His business takes him all over, so we're in any one place for long." My responses sounded lame to me, but Harry didn't seem to notice anything amiss.

"All that moving around must be tough for you," he said. "Do you go to boarding school, or do you have a tutor?"

I was so rattled that I couldn't think of the names of any private schools except Hogwarts, and since Harry went there, that wasn't an option. So I said,"I have a tutor."

Harry looked at me closely. "Mione…"

My heart skipped a beat. Did he know I was lying? Had he somehow found out Grant Granger didn't have a daughter? I tensed, trying to prepare myself for the accusations I felt sure were coming.

But instead, to my relief, Harry said, "Will you be going to the dance tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure," I replied. "Luna and I were talking about it, but I haven't made up my mind. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering, that's all."

"Are you going?"

"Probably. If you go, maybe I'll see you there."

"Maybe. Well, I guess I'd better be getting home."

"I'll walk with you if you like," Harry suggested.

"Oh no, that's ok," I said quickly. Smiling, I added, "Even without a map, I'm sure I can find my way."

Harry laughed. "I hope so. See you later, Mione."

I waited until Harry had disappeared from sight, then turned down the path that led to my house. When I got there, I found dad in the kitchen having a cup of tea and glancing through my stack of music sheets.

"Hi, honey," he said, grinning at me, "You're looking pretty chipper, considering what you went through on that trail ride."

I grimaced. "You've been talking to Hagrid, right?"

Dad nodded. "Yep. But he just gave me the highlights. Suppose you fill me in."

So I did, and when I had finished, dad threw back his head and laughed. "That's my girl! It sounds like you earned every penny of your pay." He pointed to the music sheet. "Have you decided what we're going to do for the talent show?"

"Not yet," I admitted.

"Well, hurry up and pick a song, Mione," he said. "Your old man needs a lot of time to practice."

"So does my old man's daughter," I said, picking up the stack. "I'll take this stuff to my room and see what I can come up with."

When I got there, I went over the music for the least twelfth time, finally deciding on "I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You" by _Mark Anthony and Tina Arena_. I knew dad's rich baritone voice would do it justice. Then I flopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. There was a crack in one corner.

_I bet there aren't any cracks in the ceiling of Harry's house_, I thought. I wondered what his house was like. _Probably a mansion, with maids, and a butler, and a swimming pool. I'm sure he even has his own car-maybe a Porsche… _

Suddenly I heard a brisk tap on my door, and Luna burst in, carrying a large garment bag.

Startled, I sat up. "What are you doing here? And what's that?" I asked, eyeing the bag, which Luna carefully laid across the foot of my bed.

"You'll find out in a minute. Just do me a favor, ok?" She began unzipping the bag. "Wear this to the dance tomorrow night."

"Hold it! I didn't even say I was going," I protested.

"It's absolutely gorgeous," she said as if I hadn't spoken. "And its so _you_!"

Luna took out the dress, and I gasped. "Oh, Luna," I cried. "You're right. It _is gorgeous_!"

"I wore it to the spring formal this year. Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding?" I fingered the cotton candy matte satin princess line tea-length gown with tulle ruffle at hem, and with matching satin belt with flower. I stood up and held it against me. "What do you think?"

"I think Harry will take one look at you in that dress and fall madly in love with you," Luna announced.

I put down the dress. "Yeah, right. Dream on!"

"He will, Mione. I'm absolutely positive."

"Even if he does, what good would it do?" I sighed. "He wouldn't be falling in love with _me_. He'd be falling in love with Grant Grangers' daughter. Besides, we have absolutely nothing in common."

"Oh, you do so," Luna insisted.

"Like what?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, you both love horseback riding…"

"That's hardly enough to build a relationship on," I pointed out dryly.

"Will you please stop being so negative? Quit overanalyzing everything. Just go to the dance, and let whatever happens happen, ok? You can sleep over at my cabin afterward-there's plenty of room."

I hesitated. It was easy to picture myself in the cotton candy dress, twirling around the dance floor with Harry's strong arms holding me close. But what would be the use? If a romance spark _did _flare between us, it couldn't possibly last one Harry discover my true identity. Did I really want to chance it and set myself up for heartbreak?

Luna's voice cut into my thought. "Hermione, are you going or not?"

I reached out and touched the gown's satin fabric, once again envisioning myself in Harry's arms.

"Yes," I said. "I'm going."

Luna gave me a big hug. "Terrific! There's a pair of satin pumps in the bag. Believe me, Mione, you won't be sorry. This could turn out to be the most exciting night of your life!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hello everyone! I am so sorry for the inconvenience. I know that it took longer than usual for me to update. Well, the reason was that I was grounded, and of course you all know what that means, right? Anyway, I even tried to sneak in a few sentences but unfortunately, my mom caught me, and my dad. Luckily I did something that made them change their mind a bit. Instead of two weeks of pure torture, they just made it into a week of suspension. When my torturing days were almost over and I thought that I will finally be able to update this fic the most frustrating thing happened to me. I got sick. I was in bed for two days, and I was delirious during the first day; I couldn't get up without getting dizzy. Until now I'm still not feeling well, but I want you guys to read this chapter because maybe you'll love this. Although, I have to warn you that when I typed this chapter I was in a little hurry so forgive me if there are some clichés here. **

**Anyways, here's your story, have fun! And don't forget to review!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the plot of this story……it's all thanks to Angela Cash and Sweet Dreams**

"Oh, Mione, you look beautiful!" Luna exclaimed when I arrived at the Lovegood's cabin the following evening.

I had dropped off my overnight case earlier in the day.

"That dress might have been made for you, and the color does incredible things to your skin."

I smiled shyly. "Thanks. You look great too."

"My parents aren't so sure about that," she said, smoothing her ivory dainty satin and chiffon tea length gown. The bodice was accented with rhinestones. The color of the gown made her eyes stand out. "Dad did he didn't think I should be allowed out without a bodyguard!" we both giggled. Then Luna cocked her head to one side. "Listen-the music's already started. Let's hurry!"

A few minutes later we entered the ballroom. Tonight the music was provided by a small orchestra instead of a deejay, and the hall was lavishly decorated with fresh flowers and potted palms. I'd never been to one of Briar Grangers' formal dances before, and I was amazed at how elegantly dressed everyone was. Thinking about my only formal gown, the one I'd worn to my school's junior prom, I was glad Luna had loaned me the tea-length gown. Otherwise I would have felt terribly out of place. (A/N: mind you the gown-whatever that gown is-that Hermione wore in the junior prom is not the one that Hermione wore during the Yule ball, just so to remind you. That gown is way too beautiful at her to make her out of place; she may even look like a billionaire's daughter with that gown, right? ; )

"I don't see Harry anywhere, do you?" Luna asked, scanning the crowd. I shook my head, but my heart beat faster in anticipation. Just then someone tapped me on the shoulder. Hoping it was Harry, I turned around eagerly, but I was disappointed to find that the tuxedo-clad boy smiling at me was a complete stranger. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, eyeing me appreciatively.

"Uh-I don't think so," I murmured.

"Oh, come on. I won't bite, I promise." He was nice looking, with brown eyes, dark hair, and a sparkling of freckles across the bridge of his nose.

Luna jabbed me in the ribs with her elbow. "Go ahead, Mione," she whispered.

"Well…"

"Great! I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charm," the guy said, grinning. As he took my hand and led me onto the dance floor, I saw another boy approach Luna. I danced the next seven dances in a row, all the different partners, and to my surprise I discovered that I was actually having fun. It would have bee a lot _more _fun if one of those partners had been Harry, but although I kept looking for him, he was nowhere in sight.

"I wonder where Harry is," Luna said when we met in the women's lounge a while alter. "I thought for sure he'd be here by now."

"Me too. He told me he was coming, but maybe he changed his mind." I sat down on one of the spindly gold chairs while Luna freshen her makeup. "I guess its better this way," I sighed. "It never could have worked out for Harry and me."

"Oh, please!" Luna groaned. "Don't start that again! How would you know if it'll work out or not unless you give it a try?"

"Well, I _did_ try," I said huffily. "I'm here, aren't I? But Harry isn't. If he was at all interested in me, he would have showed up."

Luna snapped her compact shut and tucked it into her evening bag. "Maybe he got held up, or he had to do something with his mother. And even if Harry doesn't come, you can still have fun. You've made a big hit with all the guys-I think you've danced more times than I have! Who knows? Maybe one of them is Mr. Right?"

I shook my head. "No way. I'd still have the same problem. Those boys are part of your world and Harry's not mine. They don't think I'm Grant Granger's daughter, but if they knew I'm one of the hired help, I bet they'd be horrified."

"So don't tell them," Luna said cheerfully. Grabbing my hand, she pulled me to my feet. "The night is young, the music's great, and romance is in the air. Come on, Mione. Let's boogie!"

The minute we returned to the ballroom, both Luna and I were surrounded by guys eager to dance with us. I was flattered by all the attention, but as I changed partners time to time again, my heart was heavy. When the orchestra took a break, I thanked the boy I'd been dancing with and sought out Luna near a potted palm. "I think I'll step outside for a while," I said. "I need some fresh air. Want to come along?"

"No thanks. I'm watching for Barry to bring me a cup of punch," she replied. "See you later, Mione."

I made my way through the crowd to the French doors and went out onto the deserted terrace, taking several deep breaths of cool, flower-scented air. Beyond the terrace was a wide lawn, and I walked down the steps, heading for the pavilion at the far end. _A perfect night for romance_, I thought as I gazed up at the stars twinkling overhead. But there wouldn't be any romance for me. Why had I allowed Luna to persuade me, even for a second that Harry could care for me? I must have been out of my mind! From now on I'd stay far away from him as I could get, and when the summer was over, I'd forget all about Harry Potter. I entered the pavilion and stood there, looking back across the lawn at the golden light streaming through the windows of the ballroom. The orchestra had started to play again, and the tilting strains of a waltz drifted to my ears. Suddenly a figure came out onto the terrace, ran down the steps, and walked quickly toward me across the lawn. As he came closer, my breath caught in my throat. It was Harry!

"Mione?" he said softly, pausing at the foot of the pavilion steps. His eyes gleaming with happiness and in his tuxedo he had never looked more handsome. Harry came up the steps and stood beside me. "Luna told me you were out here. Why aren't you in there dancing, or holding up the walls the way you did last time?"

I bristled. So he thought I was a wallflower, did he? "For your information, I _was_ dancing," I snapped. "A lot! I got so overheated that I just came outside to get a breath of air."

"Hey, calm down. I was only teasing," he said. "I thought we'd gotten past the arguing sage."

"Apparently we haven't," I said stiffly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the ballroom."

"Please don't go." Harry put his hand on my arm. His gentle touch sent shiver down my spine. "I was looking all over for you, and now that I've found you, I don't want to lose you again." (A/N: sounds a bit cheesy and cliché, isn't it? LOL)

"Since you got here, you couldn't have been looking very long," I retorted, trying to ignore the rapid pounding of my heart.

"I came as soon as I could," Harry said. "I was about to leave when Mon and I got an overseas call from Dad-he's in Rome on a business trip, and he wanted to hear all about everything we've been doing. The call took longer than I thought it would." He smiled at me. "I've missed a lot of dances with you, Mione. Will you dance with me now?"

I felt a sudden surge of joy. "You mean here?"

"Unless dancing in the pavilion is against the rules, of course. Is it?"

"No," I murmured, stepping into his arms. "And even if it were, I wouldn't care."

Harry held me close as we began to dance. Afraid that I'd step on his feet since I had never waltzed before, at first I counted the beats in my head. But soon it came naturally, and all I could think about was the feeling of Harry's arms around me. "Hermione," he said softly in my ear. "You look very beautiful tonight. Of course you always look beautiful even though you don't dress up this formally."

Harry thought I was beautiful! I could hardly believe it!

At lat the music came to an end and we stopped dancing. But Harry didn't let me go.

"Hermione," he whispered, gazing down at me, and I realized that he was going to kiss me. My heart started pounding so wildly, partly from excitement and partly from panic, I was sure he could hear it. What was I doing out here with a boy I hardly knew, a boy who until a few days ago I didn't even like? If I let Harry kiss me now, I'd never be able to forget him when the summer was over…

Then Harry brushed my lips with his, and it was too late. All the thoughts that were running through had gone. I couldn't help myself—I twined my arms around his neck, and when he kissed me again, I kissed him back. The rest of that night was like a dream. After we returned to the ballroom, I danced every dance with Harry, and at the end of the evening he walked me to Luna's cabin. We made a date to go riding together at one o'clock the next afternoon, and then he kissed me good night. As Luna and I were getting ready for bed, I told her everything.

"I'm so happy for you both!" she cried. "Didn't I tell you that Harry would fall in love with you tonight?"

I smiled. "Well, I don't know if he's in love with me, but he certainly doesn't hate me, that's for sure!"

"So did he make a date with you?" Luna asked.

"We're going riding tomorrow afternoon."

"Hmmm." Luna frowned. "That could be tricky. How are you going to keep the guys you work with from spilling the beans about who you really are?"

"I haven't figured that out yet," I admitted, climbing into one of the canopied twin beds in Luna's room, "but I'm sure something will come to me."

Luna got into the other bed and turned out the light. "You now, Mione, maybe its time to tell Harry the truth about yourself."

"Oh, Luna, I can't, not when we're just getting to know really know each other!" I exclaimed. "I know I have to tell him sometime, but not now."

"Then when?"

"Later," I said firmly. "_Much_ later."

Luna heaved a sigh. "I only hope you know what you're doing, Hermione."

I sighed too. "Believe me, Luna, so do I!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: here you are people the third to the last chapter of this fic. I know I haven't been updating sooner. Actually it's because of my recent predicament. But anyways here is your chapter 10!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, although I wish I do. And I also do not own this plot.**

I arrived at the stables the next day for my shift wearing my jeans and t-shirt and spent the morning helping Terry, Justin, and Mike muck out the stalls, groom the horses, and clean track.

Promptly at noon I raced home, where I grabbed a bit to eat, then showered and changed into my tan stretch riding pants, a pale blue polo shirt, and my best, glossiest boots. Checking my reflection in the mirror before I returned to the stables, I decided that I could easily pass for one of the rich girls Harry was used to hanging out with.

"Well, well, don't you look nice?!" Hagrid said as I passed him on my way to Crookshanks' stall, carrying her saddle and bridle. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, nothing special," I replied casually. "Harry and I are going riding together, that's all. Is it ok if I take Crookshanks?"

"Sure—no problem. But try to be back no later than two-thirty, ok? I've got a lot of riders signed up for this afternoon. You might as well saddle Sirius too. Harry really likes that horse, and we want to keep the guests happy."

I nodded. "Will do."

"Enjoy your ride, Mione," Hagrid said. "I'm on my way to lunch. See you later."

Relieved that I wouldn't have to worry about his revealing my true identity, I quickly saddled and bridled Crookshanks, then hurried to the track room to get Sirius's equipment. I wanted to have both horses ready so I could meet Harry at the stable's front entrance, pretending I'd just arrived. Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was twenty to one. _I've got plenty of time_, I thought. And I would have had, if Harry hadn't showed up early. To my dismay, I ran into him as I came out of the track room.

"Harry! Hi!" I forced a bright smile. "I wasn't expecting you so soon!"

"Here, let me give you a hand with that," Harry said, taking Sirius's heavy saddle and pad from me. "How come you're doing this, Mione? Where are all the stable hands?"

Little did he know he was talking to one of them! "Oh, they're all on their lunch break," I told him. "Rather than waiting for them to come back, I thought I'd tack up Sirius myself."

"In that case, I'll help you," Harry said as we walked to the stallion's stall. After we saddled and bridled Sirius, Harry led the horse out. "This doesn't seem right," he said, shaking his head. "Briar Grangers' guests shouldn't have to saddle their own horses. I mean, we're paying for good service, right? Seems to me we should be getting it. Maybe you ought to talk to your father about this."

"Good idea," I mumbled, heading for Crookshanks' stall. "Why don't you and Sirius wait for me in the stable yard? I'll be there in a minute." I considered confessing to Harry while we rode that I wasn't who he thought I was. But how could I possibly tell him that I was one of the people he thought should be serving him? This whole thing was getting more complicated by the minute!

Swinging into the mare's saddle, I rode outside to join Harry. We took off at an easy canter through the open gate and soon reached one of the trails leading into the woods. After a peaceful walk through the forest we came out into the jumping pasture.

"This place looks kinda familiar," Harry said, grinning at me. "If I recall, that's the exact spot where Crookshanks dumped you."

"Thanks to you!" I tried to scowl, but found myself smiling instead.

Harry's grin faded. "You were right, you know," he said. "I was riding recklessly. I never should have raced Sirius the way I did, and I'll never do it again. You do forgive me, don't' you, Mione?"

"Yes, I do," I said softly. "I think I could forgive you almost anything."

We rode our horses over to a groove of trees and dismounted. After we had tethered Crookshanks and Sirius, we sat down on the soft green grass. Harry put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned against him.

"Whoever thought back then that we'd wind up this way?" Harry said, his lips caressing my cheek.

I smiled. "Not me, that's for sure. When we first met, I thought you were the most spoiled, obnoxious, irritating—"

"Ok, ok! I get the picture!" He shut me up with a kiss. When our lips parted, he said hesitantly, "Mione, I've been wondering—you don't already have a boyfriend, so you?"

"No." I reached up to stroke his hair. "If I did, do you think I'd be acting this way with you?"

Suddenly remembering Cho, I thought, _but according to Luna, _you _have a girlfriend! _Did Harry ever intend to tell me about the girl his parents had picked out for him? I had almost made up my mind to ask him about her, when I caught sight of my watch and gasped. It was a quarter after two!

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as I scrambled to my feet.

"I completely forgot—I have to get back by two-thirty," I said, untying the horses' reins. "I have a—" Racking my brain, I came up with "…a dentist appointment in town."

Harry immediately followed me and sprang into Sirius's saddle. "Why didn't you say something before?"

Mounting Crookshanks, I urged her into a trot. "Like I said, I forgot all about it."

"No wonder," Harry said with a grin as he trotted beside me. "If there's one thing that's easy to forget, it's a dentist appointment! Will you be driving alone or will your dad take you?"

"Uh—I'm not sure. I'll have to see if he's home."

I nudged Crookshanks' sides with my heels and the mare broke into a canter. Harry kept up with me, trying to make a conversation, but I was so worried that I hardly said a word. If Hagrid scolded me for coming back late, Harry was sure to realize that I wasn't the boss's daughter. As we approached the stable yard, we slowed our horses to a walk. Hagrid was nowhere in sight, but I saw Terry opening the gate for a couple of riders. My heart sank right down to my boots. There was no way I'd be able to avoid him, and unless I could brazen it out, he'd blow my cover for sure.

"Hey, Mione, where've you been?" Terry asked as Harry and I rode into the yard and dismounted. "You're late—Hagrid said you'd be back by two-thirty."

"I know. I hope the dentist won't be too mad at me," I said with an artificial laugh.

Terry stared at me. "Huh?"

"Mione has a dentist appointment," Harry said, handing him Sirius's reins.

"Yes, and I'm in a big hurry!" I thrust Crookshanks' reins at Terry. After all, my shift had ended at noon and he was on duty now. "Take care of the horses, will you? I really have to run."

Before he could recover from his astonishment, I spun around and jogged out of the stable yard with Harry at my heels. When I was sure we were out of Terry's sigh, I slowed my pace to a walk, and Harry caught up with me.

"Are you ok, Mione?" he asked, a puzzled expression on his handsome face.

"Sure. Why?"

"Well, you've been acting kind of weird all of the sudden."

I forced another fake laughed. "Just nervous, I guess. You know how it is when you're going to the dentist."

We had reached the path that led to my house by now, and I came to a halt. "I enjoyed our ride, Harry." I said.

He smiled and took me into his arms. "Me too, especially the part when we _weren't _riding."

I blushed. "I know what you mean." Raising my lips to his, I gave him a quick kiss. "Look, I really have to go. See you later, ok?"

Harry reluctantly released me. "I'll walk you to your door," he said. "I'd like to meet your father."

"Gee, Harry, this isn't a very good time," I said nervously, edging away from him down the path. "I mean, I don't even know if dad's home, and if he is, we'll have to leave right away…."

"It won't take very long." Harry followed me. "I just want to say hello to him and tell him what a terrific daughter he has."

"That's sweet of you, but—"

Suddenly I froze in my tracks. There, right ahead of me, was my father, busily pruning some hedges. He was wearing his usual grubby overalls, and a wheelbarrow filled with gardening tools stood nearby. I'd had one narrow escape just a few minutes earlier, but this time there was no way out.

Dad straightened up, and when he saw me, he grinned. "Hi there, honey!"

"Hi, Dad," I mumbled. Glancing apprehensively at Harry, I was surprised to see that instead of looking horrified, he was smiling.

"Who's your friend?" dad asked me.

Before I could speak, Harry stepped forward, extending his hand. "Harry Potter, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you at last!"

"Nice meeting you too," my father said as they shook hands. "I'm always pleasure to meet Mione friends. You staying here at Briar Grangers?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, with my mother. This is our first visit, but we'll definitely be coming back. You must be very proud of this place, Mr. Granger. It's beautiful."

I blinked in disbelief. Was it possible that Harry actually thought he was talking to Briar Grangers' owner?

"Thanks," dad said. "I do what I can to see that it stays that way."

Harry looked at the wheelbarrow and grinned. "I can tell. My dad's into gardening too. It's a great hobby."

Dad rubbed his chin. "Well, now, in my case it's not exactly a hobby…."

"Harry, if you don't mind, I have to get going you understand, don't you?"

"Oh, sure." He shook my father's hand again. "You have a wonderful daughter, Mr. Granger."

"You're right about that," dad agreed, and went back to his clipping.

Turning to me, Harry said, "There's another moonlight hike tonight, Mione. Want to go?"

"Love to. Call me later. Bye!" I practically pushed him back up to the path, afraid that my incredible luck might run out at any minute.

When Harry was gone, Dad said, "Nice kid. Nice manners too. I don't think I've ever met a boy his age that was so polite. And he seems to like you too, honey."

"I hope so," I replied.

But would Harry still care about me when he found out who I really was?

**A/N: That was it! The tenth chapter of this fic. The next chapter would be the SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER! Sad isn't it? '( **

**And once again I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Well, gotta go now! Bye! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone!!!! I now present to all of you readers and reviewers the 2****nd**** to the last chapter! **

**Sad isn't it? Although I really want to make this fic a long one, I can't. Our school will start this week and if I will make this very long I won't be able to concentrate on my studies. So, without any further ado, I would like to present all of you the 11****th**** chapter of Rich in Romance. Enjoy and don't forget to review!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the plot of this fic!!!**

"Of course he will," Luna said without hesitation when I asked her the same question the next day.

We were pigging out on sundaes at Briar Grangers' ice cream parlor. "Harry is crazy about you, I can tell, and he's even met your dad—you're _real _dad." She shook her head in amazement. "I still can't believe he thought your father was Grant Granger!"

"Me either." I took a spoonful of my Strawberry Special. "On the hike last night, Harry told me how much he liked Dad and how great it is that he takes his gardening so seriously. I guess Harry thinks he's one of those eccentric millionaires you read about in the papers, the ones who dress shabbily and do their own work."

"Could be," Luna agreed. "But it's not right to let him go on thinking that, Mione. You've lucked out so far, but Harry is bound to learn the truth sooner or later. Wouldn't you rather tell him yourself than have he find out by accident?"

I sighed. "I guess so. The longer this whole thing goes on, the more lies I have to tell, and the worse it makes me feel."

"So be honest with Harry."

"I want to, but—" I bit my lip. "Oh, Luna, I'm so afraid of losing him!"

She reached out and touched my hand. "Wouldn't be easier for you if I told him? I'd be glad to."

"Thanks Luna," I said with a wan smile. "You're a true friend, but I got myself into this mess, and I've got to get myself out. I've been a coward and a liar, but I won't be anymore." I squared my shoulders. "Harry and I are going to rock dance tonight, and when we do, I'll tell him everything."

"Good for you!" Luna exclaimed. "I'm going too, so I can lend you moral support. Believe me, Mione, you won't regret it. Harry cares for you because you're _you_ not because he thinks you're a millionaire's daughter." She sounded so positive that I begun to hope she might be right.

We finished our ice cream, and as we stepped outside, Luna said, "Since you're not working this afternoon, let's poke around in some of the boutiques, ok?"

"Ok, but only for a little while. Dad's coming home early so we can practice our number for the talent show. It's the day after tomorrow, you know."

We were heading for the row of elegant little shops when Luna suddenly grabbed my arm. "I don't believe this!" she muttered. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"Who?"

"Her!"

I followed Luna's astonished gaze, and saw an Asian dark-haired girl coming toward us. "Who is she?" I asked, puzzled by Luna's reaction.

"That girl…" Luna swallowed hard. "That girl is Cho Chang."

Cho had seen Luna by now, and she hurried up to her, arms outstretched. "Luna Lovegood! It _is_ you, isn't it?"

Luna pasted a smile on her face as the two girls gingerly embraced and kissed the air next to each other's cheeks. "It's me, alright. I thought you were in Paris."

"I was, but Mummy and Daddy insisted that I spend some time with them this summer, so here I am."

I couldn't stop staring at Cho. _This_ was the girl Harry's parents wanted him to marry? She was absolutely beautiful! Her dark eyes were fringed with thick lashes and were set in a pale, heart-shaped face framed by glossy ebony hair. Everything about Cho was sophisticated, from her diamond stud earrings to the obviously custom-made shoes on her tiny feet. True, Luna had said that Harry wasn't in love with Cho, but they hadn't seen each other in a while, and I'd always heard that absence made the heart grow fonder….

"Cho, this is my friend Hermione," Luna was saying. "Mione, this is Cho Chang."

As we shook hands, Cho barely glanced at me. "I heard that Harry is here. Is that true?" she asked Luna eagerly.

"Yes—we've run into each other a few times." Luna replied casually.

"Oh, good! I can't wait to see him! We have so much to talk about—it's been ages since we were together. I can just imagine all the girls he's been romancing while I was gone!" she said in a tinkle little laugh. "Well, I must be off now. I expect we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other, Luna. And if you see Harry before I do, don't tell him I'm here. I want to surprise him!"

Luna and I watched in silence as Cho walked away.

"I know how you fell," Luna said as soon as she was out of earshot, "but try to think of this as a minor setback, not a major disaster."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "Harry will take one look at her and wonder what he ever saw in me. I'm history!"

"Now, Hermione-"

"'Now Hermione' nothing! Cho is not only the girl he's practically engaged to, she's also incredibly gorgeous and super rich, and I'm neither. Where does that leave me, especially if I tell Harry the truth?"

"There are some things that matter more than being beautiful and rich, you know," Luna pointed out.

I rolled my eyes in despair, "Oh, sure. Here comes the part about what a great personality I have!"

"Well you _do_ have a great personality—most of the time anyway. You're also pretty, and you're nice. Harry really cares about you, Mione, I know he does."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I'm afraid it's not working," I mumbled. "I have to go now. Dad will be waiting for me."

Luna sighed. "Ok. But don't forget that you promised tot ell Harry the truth about yourself tonight

_That was B.C.—before Cho_, I thought. _If he gets her hooks into his this afternoon, I bet he'll forget all about our date_.

I tried to concentrate while dad and I rehearsed, but I kept hitting so many wrong notes that he finally broke off in the middle of the song and sat down beside me on the piano bench. "What's the matter, honey?" he asked, putting his arm around me. "And don't tell me nothing, because I know better. Something's bothering you. What is it? Don't you want to be in the show this year?"

I forced a smile. "Of course I do, Dad. I love performing with you—you know that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's kind of personal," I said, avoiding his eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it right now, if you don't mind." I struck a chord. "Let's take it from the top again, ok?"

We had no sooner begun the piece when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," dad said.

I kept on playing softly while he answered the door. Wondering idly who could visiting us, I heard my father say, "Well, hello. Nice to see you again, young man."

"The pleasure is all mine, sir," said a very familiar voice.

I sprang up from the piano bench and raced to the hallway. "Harry! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, taking his hand and pulling onto the porch.

"I came to see you," he said as my father disappeared into the house. "Was that you playing the piano?"

I nodded.

"It sounded really pretty. Were you practicing for anything special?"

"Yes—the staff talent show." The minute I spoke, I knew I'd made a big mistake.

"How come?" Harry asked. "You're certainly not staff!"

"Oh, dad and I do it every year anyway—he sings and I play. It's sort of a tradition," I babbled. "Everyone seems to appreciate it."

"You're father quite a guy," Harry said with genuine admiration. "There aren't many men of his stature who would do something like that. I mean, he's so humble and sort of normal for a man who's mastermind behind this whole resort. I'd like to talk to him sometime. I bet he has some really interesting stories about Briar Grangers' early days."

Remembering my promise to Luna and to myself, I summoned all my courage. "Harry, there's something you ought to know about my dad. He's not—"

"Shhh." Harry pressed a finger to my lips. "Tell me later. Whatever it is, it can wait. Bu this can't." he took me in his arms and kissed me. "I've been wanting to so that all day," he huskily whispered. His kiss melted my ironclad resolve. Apparently Harry hadn't seen Cho yet—if he had, I was sure he wouldn't still want to kiss me. I decided to wait to tell him the truth until she claimed him because when that happened he'd drop me anyway. In the meantime I was determined to enjoy every moment we had left. "See you tonight at the dance," Harry murmured into my ear. "I wish I could pick you up, but Mom wants to have dinner with her and some friends."

_Probably Cho and her parents_, I thought dismally as Harry left the porch, heading for his cabin. _The kiss we just shared might turn out to be our last!_

When I first walked into the ballroom that night, the rock music blasting from the live band almost knocked me off my feet. Colored lights pierced the dimness, pulsating in time to the insistent beat, and kids were dancing up a storm. I'd never seen anything like it, except maybe on MTV. This was definitely not my scene. If I hadn't promised Harry I'd meet him here, I would have turned around and walked right out. I edged my way through the crowd and plastered myself against a wall near the French doors while I searched the room for him. Luna waved at me from the dance floor and I waved back, but if Harry was there, I didn't see him. Although several of the boys I'd met the night before asked me to dance, I politely refused. Harry was the only one I wanted. If he stood me up, I didn't know what to do. I had almost given up hope when I saw him coming towards me. "Mione! There you are! I've been looking all over for you," he said lightly kissing my cheek. "Sorry I'm late again, but one of the people mom and I had dinner with was an old friend, and we had a lot of catching up to do."

_Cho_, I thought immediately. I searched his eyes, looking for any indication that his feelings toward me changed, but in the dim light it was impossible to tell.

Harry took my hand. "Let's dance—we have to make up for lost time." Luckily the band was playing a slow song now, and I melted into his arms, resting my head against his shoulder. As we swayed in rhythm to the music, Harry said, "I've been telling my mother all about you and your dad, Mione. She wants to meet you both. And by the way, we're coming to the staff talent show."

I stiffened. "You—you are?"

"You bet. When you and Mr. Granger are up onstage, mom and I will be sitting right in the front row."

_Oh no_! I moaned inwardly. It had never occurred to me that Harry would want to see the show. When dad's name and mine were announced before our performance, it would be the end of my masquerade. Maybe I could talk him out of coming!

"Are you sure you really want to do that?" I faltered. "I mean, most of it's pretty corny."

Harry looked down at me, frowning. "Don't you want me to come, Mione?"

"Of course I do," I lied. "It's just that—well, I'm afraid you and your mother would be bored."

"How could I be bored when I'll be looking at you?" He held me closer. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, and neither would mom."

All too vividly I could picture Harry's reaction when the master of ceremonies introduced _John _Granger and his daughter, Hermione. He would probably think I'd deliberately made a fool of both him and his mother, and I just couldn't let that happen.

_I could pretend to get sick at the last minute and drop out of the show_, I thought frantically. But dad was looking forward to it so much that I couldn't bear to disappoint him. Besides, I'd done far too much lying already. I had to tell Harry the truth even if it ended our relationship there and then.

Raising my eyes to his, I started to explain, "Harry, I have to tell you very important to tell you. It's about my dad—" Before I could continue, a boy tapped Harry on the shoulder. "You've monopolized this pretty lady enough, my man," he said. "Now it's my turn." He whisked me away so fast that neither of us had a chance to object. "Meet me on the terrace right after this dance," I called to Harry over the guy's shoulder. "I really have to talk to you!"

But other boys kept cutting in, and it wasn't until three dances later that I was finally able to plead exhaustion and head for the French doors. I was almost there when I saw them—Harry and Cho, their arms wrapped around each other as they danced to a slow song. His head was bent down to hers, and he was smiling as he listened intently to what she was saying.

I stood stock-still, staring at them in a state of shock. Luna came up beside me. "Mione, are you ok?" she asked. "You look kind of pale."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not ok," I whispered around the lump in my throat.

Following the direction of my anguished gaze, she shrugged. "So Harry is dancing with Cho. So what? I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. They're old friends, and—"

"Stop it, Luna!" I burst out. "Look at them! They're two of a kind, the perfect couple. I must have been crazy to think Harry could ever care for me—he was just romancing me to fill in the time while Cho was gone, like she said this afternoon!"

"I'm sure you're mistaken," Luna said. "If you'll just give Harry a chance—"

I didn't stay to hear what she had to say. Half blinded by tears, I ran out of the ballroom, and when I got home, I collapsed on my bed, sobbing.

But even after all the tears were gone, there was still a terrible ache in my heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or the plot of this fic!!!!!!

A soft tapping at my door woke me up the next morning.

"Mione, honey?" my father called, sticking his head into the room. "There's somebody here to see you."

I sat up in my bed, groggily rubbing my swollen eyes. "Who is it?" I asked, thinking it was probably Luna.

"It's Harry."

My stomach immediately tied itself into a cold, hard knot. Harry Potter was the last person in the world I wanted to see! I had nothing to say to him, and I couldn't imagine what he could possibly say to me.

"Tell him I'm in the shower," I muttered. "Tell him I died. Tell him anything you like, but make him go away!"

"Now, Hermione, you know I can't do that," Dad said, coming over to the bed. "It wouldn't be polite. Why don't you want to see him?"

"It's a long story," I sighed. "Please, just get rid of him, ok?"

My father shook his head. "I don't know what's going on, honey, but if you and Harry have a problem, you won't solve it by hiding from him. I'll tell him you'll be down in five minutes."

I climbed wearily out of bed, knowing that the sooner I got this over with, the better. My misery of the night before had changed to anger. _Last night I was so worried that Harry would think I'd been making a fool of him, when all along he was making a fool of me! _

I brushed my teeth, pulled on an old pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and ran a comb through my hair. I didn't care what I looked like, and neither would Harry. What did it matter now that he had Cho?

"He's waiting for on the porch," Dad said when I came down stairs.

Harry strode over to me as I stepped outside. "Mione! How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just peachy," I snapped. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Startled by my sharp retort, he said, "Well, you disappeared all of a sudden, and Luna said you'd gone home sick. I wish you'd told me you weren't feeling well—I would have walked you home."

"Before or after you danced with Cho again?"

His eyes widened. "How do you know about her?"

Folding my arms across my chest, I fixed Harry a stony glare. "Luna told all about you two—how you've known each other forever, and you're practically engaged. Luna seemed to think it was all your parents' idea and that you didn't really care for Cho, but from what I saw last night, it's obvious she was wrong."

"Mione, I can explain—"

I cut him off. "You don't have to. I understand perfectly. You were looking for a girl to fill in the time when Cho was away, and I happened to be available. Now she's back, end of story."

"Mione, please—" Harry reached out for me, but I avoided his touch.

"Good-bye, Harry. I hope you and Cho will be very happy together." I said. Then I went inside, closing the door behind me.

Trembling all over, I headed for the kitchen, where Dad was making coffee. He took one look at my face and said quietly, "You're hurting real bad, aren't you, honey?"

That's when I lost it. I didn't think I had any tears left, but I was wrong! Dad put his arms around m while I sobbed my heart out. When sobs finally subside to a hiccup or two, Dad sat me down at the table and poured us each a mug of coffee. "Want to tell me about it?" he asked, sitting down beside me. "I may not be able to help, but I'm a pretty good listener."

So I poured out everything, from the time I'd laid eyes on Harry until that morning's encounter on the porch. When I had finished, Dad was silent for a moment. "Aare you ashamed of me because I'm not rich and I work with my hands?" he asked at last. "Is that why you pretended to be Grant Granger's daughter?"

"Oh, no!" I gasped. "I could _never_ be ashamed of you, Dad!"

"Then why all the lies, honey?" why let Harry believe I was someone I'm not?"

"I don't know," I confessed miserably. "It was the stupidest thing I've ever done. Like I told you, it started out as a joke because I thought Harry was a snob and he wouldn't be interested in me if I weren't from a wealthy family like his."

Dad nodded. "I see. But you know something, Mione? I don't think you were being fair to Harry—or to me either. I work hard for a living. I'm proud of what I do, and I'm good at it. Did you ever stop to think that maybe Harry might have been just as impressed by knowing that I'm responsible for all the landscaping at Briar Grangers as he is by thinking I'm Grant Granger?"

Now I really _was_ ashamed, not of Dad, but of myself. I bowed my head. "No, I never did," I mumbled. "I'm sorry, Dad."

He put his arm around my shoulders. "That's ok, honey. But you still owe Harry an explanation of who you really are."

"I tried to tell him a couple of times, but I kept getting interrupted." Fresh tears stung my eyes at the memory of the way Harry had interrupted me with a kiss yesterday afternoon.

"I think you ought to keep trying," Dad said. "I know I can trust you to do the right thing." Standing up, he added, "How about going over 'I want to spend my lifetime loving you' a couple of times before we both go back to work?"

I followed him into the living room and sat down at the piano, determined to do my best for Dad's sake. Making him happy was all that mattered now—there was no longer any reason to worry about my identity being revealed at the talent show, because after last night I knew Harry and his mother wouldn't be there.

* * *

Backstage at the auditorium the following evening, Luna rushed up to me. "Good luck, Mione," she said. "Where's your Dad? I want to wish him luck too—not that either of will need it. I just know you're going to blow the competition away."

I smiled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Dad's in the men's room vocalizing, but when he comes out, I'll tell him what you said."

"Aren't you nervous?"

I shrugged. "Not really."

Luna eyed me curiously. "You _do_ know that Grant Granger arrived today, don't you?" I nodded. "Then you probably also know that he's the emcee for the show." When I nodded again, Luna jaw dropped. "How can you so calm? That means Harry will find out who your real father is!"

"Probably no tonight."

"What makes you say that?" Luna asked.

"Because Harry won't be coming. Why would he bother? We aren't even speaking, and I'm sure he and Cho have much more exciting thing to do."

"Uh—Mione, have you looked out into the audience tonight?"

"No." I smoothed the full skirt of my floral print dress. "Why?"

"Because Harry and Mrs. Lily Potter are sitting in the middle of the front row!"

My heart began racing madly, and I clutched the music sheet in my hands that were suddenly clammy. "You're kidding!"

"It's the truth. They're there alright, but Cho isn't."

There was a burst of applause from the auditorium as Grant Granger made his entrance onto the stage. As he began introducing the first act, Luna said with a wry grin, "Well, Harry may not know who your real father is yet, but he sure knows it's not Grant Granger! I'd better go—my parents are saving a seat for me."

As she left Dad joined me. "You ready, honey?" he asked. He was wearing his best suit, a white shirt, and the new tie I'd bought him especially for this occasion, and to my admiring eyes he looked exactly the way a millionaire ought to look.

I smiled tremulously. "Ready as I'll ever be."

I was so proud of my father! If only I'd told Harry the truth right at the start, things might have been different between us, but it was too late now. Even if Cho hadn't appeared on the scene, Harry would never have forgiven me for lying to him for so long. Dad and I waited in the wings while the first performer, a member of the kitchen staff who played the accordion, ran offstage and one of the lifeguards ran to do his gymnastics routine.

When the life guard made his exit, sweating and panting, Dad squeezed my hand. "This is it, Mione. We're next."

"I love you, Dad!" I whispered.

"Love you too, honey," he whispered back.

"…And now I want you to welcome Briar Grangers' head landscaper and his lovely daughter, who happens to ne one of our stable hands," Grant Granger's voice boomed out. "I wish I could claim this talented duo as part of my family, but unfortunately the only thing we share is our last name. Ladies and gentlemen, John and Hermione Granger!"

_And now Harry knows everything_, I thought as we made our entrance to polite applause. I sat down at the grand piano and Dad stood next to me. When we had adjusted our microphones, I played the introduction, and then Dad's deep baritone voice rang out:

"_Moon so bright, night so fine _

_Keep your heart here with mine _

_Life's a dream, we are dreaming….."_

_"Race the moon, catch the wind_

_Ride the night to the end _

_Seize the day, stand up for the light…." _I chimed.

On the next line, our voices blended together in perfect harmony:

"_I want to spend my lifetime loving you…" _

I didn't even have to look at the music sheet—my fingers flew over the keys as though they knew the way. Totally absorbed, I blocked out everything except the song. When the last note dies away, the audience was silent for a moment before erupting into a storm of applause. We took our bows and hurried offstage.

Dad hugged me so hard; he just about squeezed the breath out of me. "Your mom would have been proud of you, honey!" he said.

"Not half as proud as I am of you!" I murmured.

Hand in hand we waited outside while other contestants performed. At last Grant Granger strode to the center of the stage to announce the winners. I held my breath while a tap dancing waitress was awarded third place and the lifeguard – gymnast accepted second prize.

"And Briar Grangers' grand prize goes to… John and Hermione Granger!"

The applause was deafening as Dad and I stepped out onstage. After Grant Granger gave a huge bouquet of roses and kissed my cheek, he presented Dad with a big golden trophy and a check.

"Congratulations, John and Mione," he said when the clapping had died down. "I always knew my head landscaper was a great singer and his daughter was an accomplished pianist, but until tonight I never realized that Mione also has the voice of a nightingale!"

My father and I thanked him for his kind words, and then we left the stage, accompanied by more enthusiastic applause.

Dad beamed at me. "Happy, honey?"

"Oh, yes," I assured him, forcing a smile. "It's great that we won the grand prize."

"Let's celebrate our victory at the ice cream parlor, ok?" Dad asked. "I'll bring the car around to the side entrance."

"Ok. Meet you there in a couple of minutes—I just have to pick up my purse."

Still holding my roses, I headed for the dressing room with a heavy heart. I was glad for Dad's sake that we'd won the contest, but I had lost the boy I loved. How would I survive the rest of the summer, seeing Harry and Cho planning their future together?

I was on my way to the stage door when suddenly there he was. My heart started pounding so rapidly that I thought I might pass out.

"Mione, we need to talk," Harry said.

Controlling my emotions with great effort, I replied stiffly, "There's nothing to talk about. You shouldn't even be associating with me now that you know I'm just a lowly stable hand, not Grant Granger's daughter."

He grinned. "I've known all along."

I've never been so astonished in my entire life. I stared at him openmouthed, unable to say a single word.

"Well maybe not _all_ along," Harry went on. "I have to admit that I bought your story right after I knocked you into the pool. But do you remember my telling you and Luna on our moonlight hike that I'd been hanging out with one of the guys who work here?"

I nodded numbly, still incapable of speech.

"After he told me about the ghost of Lost Creek Trail, we got to talking. When I mentioned that I'd just had a couple of run-ins with Grant Granger's daughter, Mione, he told me that that was impossible because Mr. Granger didn't have a daughter. The only Mione knew about was _John_ Granger 's daughter, who works at the stables."

"Oh, wow!" I croaked. My legs gave away beneath me and I sank down on a nearby bench. "Why did you let me go on thinking you believed I was who I said I was?"

Harry sat beside me. "Why didn't _you_ tell me the truth?" he countered.

"Because when we first met, I didn't like you at all and I thought you wouldn't give me respect unless you thought I was somebody important. And then later…" my voice trailed off.

"What about later, Mione?" Harry prompted.

_I might as well be completely honest for a change, even if it makes me look like a fool,_ I decided wearily. "Later, I stared liking you a whole lot, but I was afraid you were seeing me only because of whom I was—or who I said I was."

Harry shook his head. "You don't have a clue about the kind of guy I really am, do you?"

Raising my chin defiantly, I said, "Oh yes I do! You're the kind of guy who makes a girl feel wonderful and special for a little while, and then drops her the minute his longtime girlfriend shows up!"

"Mione, believe me, there is absolutely nothing between Cho and me," he protested.

"I suppose next you're going to tell me that Luna was lying, and your parent don't want the two of you to get married someday1"

Harry seized both my hands in his. "Maybe they do, but _we_ don't! I'm not in love with Cho and she's not in love with me. As a matter of fact, she has a serious boyfriend over in Paris. She was telling all about him while we were dancing the other night, and I was telling _her_ about you."

"You—you were?" I whispered. "What were you telling her?"

His green eyes positively glowed as they gazed into mine. "That John Granger's daughter, Hermione, is a very wonderful, very special girl, and I've fallen in love with her."

I caught my breath. "Do you mean it?"

Haryy nodded solemnly. "Absolutely."

"Oh, Harry!" pulling my hands out og his grasp, I threw my arms around his neck. "I love you too!"

And this time I was telling the absolute, honest truth.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**A/N: **there you all have it folks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The last chapter of Rich in Romance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you soooooooooo much for all of your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! I absolutely love them!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
